One Week, Three couples
by sheltie
Summary: Tai has plans for his little sister and her best friend and with the help of Sora. Can they get them together? Taiora, Takari, and Koumi. Reposted chaps 1-7 new chap 8.
1. Chapter 1

**One week, three couples**

**By: Sheltie**

_Don't own Digimon_

**A/N: with a few changes here's the revamped version of chapter one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Tai couldn't help it he slumped to his right letting his head rest on someone's shoulder. The person whose shoulder now that was occupied by Tai's head didn't seemed to mind. Tai took a glance at the person hoping they weren't irritated and found that the person was smiling. Tai smiled at the person and snuggled in closer making the person blush slightly.

_If he snuggles any closer to me I think I'm going to explode _the person thought

"Sora, what's got you so flushed?" Tai asked looking up

The person, Sora had to blink twice to get her mind back and when she did she shook her head and told Tai that it was nothing and with that Tai went back to snoozing on her shoulder.

_What am I ever going to do with him? _Sora thought as she shook her head at her best friend

When the bell rang Tai gave a big yawn and stretched. He got up and with Sora by his side they went off to their next class. Both Tai and Sora are students at Tokyo University and take a lot of the same classes.

--

After classes were done with the two headed back to the apartment they shared. It didn't seemed strange at all for them to live together since they both lived at each other's houses when they were younger it just seemed natural. And since Matt broke up with Sora a month earlier Tai thought it would be best if they lived together so she wouldn't be alone during the break-up period.

Tai set his things on a random chair as Sora put her stuff in her room. Tai went and checked the answering machine for messages and Sora went to the kitchen to grab some snacks. So was the routine they did when they were both at home, but it changed when either worked.

"Here you go Tai" Sora said handing Tai one of the snacks she grabbed

"Thanks" Tai said taking one of the snacks and sitting down on the couch

The two sat watching TV to ease their minds from school. Sora ended up falling asleep and Tai looked at her sleeping form and smiled. He's had a thing his best friend since he first was attracted to girls, but he didn't make a move on her because he was too afraid of destroying something special and now he couldn't because he didn't want to betray a friend. He sighed got up grabbed the empty snack bags, threw them in the trash and went to take a shower.

Sora was shifting in her sleep trying to get comfortable. Her dreams were mysterious since in them there was a soccer ball and laughter, which didn't make any sense. She tossed and turned some more until she woke and found Tai was nowhere to be seen. She first thought he went out and she looked in the kitchen for a note, but found none. She was going to head to his bedroom next when he walked out drying his hair and talking to himself. They crashed into each other.

"Hey Sora, how was your nap?" Tai asked still drying his hair

"It was okay, so what were you muttering about before?" Sora asked rubbing her head

"I was wondering what to make for dinner tonight" Tai said

Sora smiled since she loved Tai's cooking. Sure when she was dating Matt he was a good cook also, but he didn't have the talent like Tai did that made his food so good. Maybe it was because if you wanted any good food in his house when you was younger you'd have to learn how to cook. Sora could feel her mouth water at what Tai might make that she missed his question.

"Huh, what did you say Tai?" Sora asked snapping out her trance

"I asked 'what do you want for dinner?'" Tai reiterated

"Oh, well I think I'd like some Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo that sounds good" Sora said

"Your wish is my command" Tai said with a bow and went to the kitchen

As Tai began working his magic Sora grabbed her homework and began working on it. She was making good progress on it when Tai called to eat she jumped up from here spot and went to the kitchen inhaling the intoxicating aroma.

"Sora, you're drooling, you know" Tai said with a chuckle

"Sorry Tai, but your cooking so good I can't help it" Sora said wiping her mouth

Tai smiled as they both sat and ate in silence.

"So Tai, how is Kari doing?" Sora asked breaking the silence

"She's doing fine, but Davis is getting on her nerves since she hasn't yet decided" Tai said

"She hasn't chosen who she wants to be with?!" Sora said shocked

Tai nodded

"I feel bad for TK, because I don't think he can wait any longer" Sora said solemnly

"I wouldn't worry about him that much" Tai said with a smirk

Sora quirked an eyebrow silently asking 'what are you talking about?'

Tai smirked and said, "I was wondering if it would be alright if he could stay here for a bit, you know to get his mind off things"

"Tai, we can't because Kari is also coming to visit, remember?" Sora said

"I know" Tai replied with the same smirk

It took Sora a few seconds to understand what Tai was getting at, but when she did she smirked also.

"Tai, you haven't changed a bit" Sora said

It was a fact that Tai has been trying to get his little sister, Kari and her best friend, TK together for a long time even dragging his friends into the scheme though Sora always voluntarily.

Sora sighed thinking of all the plans Tai tried and ended up failing.

"Tai, how are you sure that this will work, what if Davis shows up?" Sora asked

"I got that cover he's going up with his folks to his grandparents for two weeks that should give us more than enough time, but if it doesn't Yolei and Cody will give me a call" Tai explained

Sora couldn't believe it looked like Tai had a perfect plan, but she knew that he'd have to have her in it to make it perfect.

"Well I think you've out done yourself this time Tai" Sora said smiling

"So does that mean you're in?" Tai asked nervously

Sora pretended to think about just to watch Tai squirm a bit.

"I'm in"

Tai smiled and they began to plan what to do when they got their victims.

--

Few days later Kari arrived to spent a week with him and Sora though little did she know that TK would show a little later.

"Hey Kar, how are you?" Tai asked giving his sister a hug

"I'm good Tai, it feels good to be away from all the stress" Kari said returning the hug

"Come on Kari, let's get you settled" Sora said leading Kari into the small guest room. Tai smiled and checked his watch hoping TK would arrive soon. He heard a knock on the door and Tai went hoping it was TK. When he opened the door there stood TK smiling.

"Hey Tai" TK said

"Teeks, how are you?" Tai asked

"I'm fine, I'm glad you let me stay with you and Sora. It's been pretty stressful with the whole Kari thing that I need to get away and since Matt's away…" TK trailed as he saw the person he needed time away from.

"TK, what are you doing here?" Kari asked as shocked as he was

"I-I asked T-Tai if would be alright i-i-if I stayed here since M-Matt isn't around" TK stuttered

Kari glared at her brother, who was acting quite innocent she then turned back to TK who looked nervous.

"I'm sorry Kari, if I knew you'd be here I'd wouldn't have come, I guess I should go home" TK said with his head down and gathering his stuff

"TK, you don't have to go I think we can both stay here besides it'll be easier without Davis lurking about" Kari said with a smile

TK smiled back and put stuff down and asked, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"You can sleep on the couch if you don't mind?" Sora said making her appearance known

TK thanked Sora and moved his stuff to the living room and put in a spot that wouldn't disrupt anything. Kari smiled and then turned to her brother, who still had an innocent look on his face and sighed. She knew it was his doing and though she didn't like him meddling in her love life she had to give him credit for _this_ plan.

"I'm going to start some lunch, any request?" Tai said breaking the silence

"Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato basil soup sounds good" Kari suggested

"Any others?" Tai asked

TK and Sora shook their heads and Tai went to the kitchen to start. While Sora, Kari, and TK sat in the living room.

"So I've heard that you've had a stressful time, huh?" Sora asked

"Yeah, Davis has been getting on my nerves making try to me decided on the spot" Kari said

"I'm sorry, but you don't have to worry about here there will be no stress, right TK?" Sora asked with a playful smile

TK smiled playfully back, "I don't know I might ask Kari what's she's decided"

Kari just smiled at TK and he smiled right back each other. Sora noticed this and smiled also noticing the connection they have and reminisced about how she and Tai had the same thing once. It's sort of faded when she dated Matt though it has become stronger lately and probably better than it was before. She so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Kari trying to get her attention until Kari hit her with a pillow.

"Why did you do that?" Sora asked rubbing her head

"Because you've been in outer space for about a good five minutes" TK said snickering

Sora glared at the two

"So, how have you and Tai been?" Kari asked hoping to make Sora stop glaring

"It's just fine, I don't think I'd survived my first year without Tai by my side it feels like old times" Sora said her glare long gone

"That's great Sora" TK said

The three talked more getting caught up in what was happening in each other's life. TK and Kari are two of the most popular people in school.

--

"Lunch is ready" Tai yelled

The three got up and headed to the kitchen

"Smells good Tai" Kari said as she walked into the kitchen

"Yeah man, I can't wait to taste it" TK said

"You're in luck too, because I think Tai used fresh basil in the tomato soup if I'm right" Sora said

"You got that right Sor, fresh basil I got some while grocery shopping" Tai said

The four of them sat down and ate and told each other what was going on in the gang.

"Yolei and Ken are getting ready to celebrate their anniversary this Thursday and Yolei is expecting a grand thing" Kari said

"Ken told me he's got everything planned out, but won't tell me anything at all because he doesn't want to jinx it" TK said

"Well I hope they have a nice anniversary, oh by the way Izzy and Mimi are coming over this Friday for dinner I hope you guys don't mind, but it's something we do every once an a while so we can keep in touch with each other" Sora said

"I don't think we'd mind, right Kari?" TK said turning to Kari, who shook her head

"I'd love to see Mimi again, it's been a while since I've seen her" Kari said

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see both of you and if I know Meems, she going to make sure Izzy doesn't bring his laptop along" Tai said with a chuckle

"Really, I wonder how she does that?" TK asked surprised

"She has her ways" Tai said mysteriously

"Yeah, it was a tradition we started to keep in touch with one another" Sora said changing the subject

"And for some reason Izzy and Mimi usually are free on the same night" Tai said

"Well that's quite lucky for them to both be free to have dinner" Kari said

"Yeah it is speaking of which I think it's time for us to have another reunion since its been a good year and a half since our last one" TK said

"I think you're right Teeks, we're past due for a reunion. What do you think Sor?" Tai asked

"I think it's time also and besides I'd love to see everyone again" Sora said

"Then it's settled we can talk more about with Izzy and Mimi" Tai said now clearing off the table

After dinner the went back to the living room to get caught up some more.

--

That night after dinner Tai and Sora decided to turn in early mainly Tai since he cooked up a storm for dinner and Sora was stuffed from eating that she needed to rest so that left TK and Kari alone.

"That was a great meal Tai made, he sure knows how to cook" TK said stretching out on the couch

"You don't have to tell me the only good meal I had was when Tai made dinner" Kari said

Both of them had a good laugh at that since they know that Kari's mom isn't a cook at all

"So what do you want to do now?" TK asked

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Kari said

"Okay"

The two made there way over to see what Tai and Sora had for movies.

"How about _**Troy**_?" TK suggested

"No, how about _**The Da Vinci Code**_?" Kari asked

"Nah, how about _**Jurassic Park**_?" TK suggested

"No, oh how about this one _**Romeo and Juliet**_?" Kari said

"Really Kar?" TK said quirking his eyebrow

"Come on, you didn't object last time we watched" Kari said

"That's because it was movie night, and it was your choice, this time we both have to have a say" TK said

"So are you saying that you just watched it with me before because I picked it" Kari said pouting a little

"No that's not I-" TK said, but was stopped when Kari started to laugh

TK looked at Kari confused

"I'm sorry TK I just couldn't help it" Kari said as she regained her composure

"Very funny Kar now what are we going to watch" TK said

"Oh fine, well why don't we watch our fail safe movie" Kari said

"That's fine with me" TK said

Kari scanned the shelves for their fail safe movie and when she found it she handed it to TK to put in. They got comfortable on the couch and watched the movie. They were halfway into the movie when Kari fell asleep on TK's shoulder. TK saw this and grabbed the nearest blanket and pulled over Kari so she could be warm. By the end of the movie TK was also asleep resting his head on Kari's.

--

Tai woke up to a sight that he was familiar with. TK and Kari were fast asleep together on the couch. Tai quietly made his way to Sora's room to wake her and show her the scene in the living room.

"Sora, wake up" Tai said nudging Sora

Sora mumbled something about soccer, which confused him, but ignored it for now

"Come on Sor, time to wake up" Tai said again nudging Sora

Again Sora mumbled, but this time about soccer and lots of hair. Tai raised his eyebrow at this, but again ignored it and figured he had to take drastic measures and grabbed the cup of water that was by Sora's bed and dumped the contents on her making her yelp.

"Tai!" Sora shouted

Tai grabbed Sora before she could attack him and held her so she couldn't hurt him painfully and led her into the living room. When they were in the living room Sora stopped struggling and saw TK and Kari sleeping and understood why Tai woke her, but that didn't mean she forgave him.

"Now, can I let go of you?" Tai asked

Sora nodded since Tai had a hand over her mouth

As soon as Tai let go of her she smiled at the two and sighed

"Makes you wish you had a camera doesn't?" Tai said whispered to her

Sora nodded then a light bulb went off in her head and she rushed to her room as quickly and quietly as she could and came back with a camera in hand.

"Sneaky, very sneaky Sor, where in the world did you learn this?" Tai asked acting shocked at Sora's behavior

"From you Tai" Sora said with a smile

With a click the picture was taken and neither TK or Kari woke from the sound

"Well this going to good blackmail material" Sora said smiling

Tai smiled then headed to the kitchen to start breakfast

--

TK and Kari awoke to the smell of bacon and without a thought moved away from each other yawning and stretching.

"Morning you two" Sora said holding a cup of coffee

The two said good morning and Kari got up to take a shower and change leaving TK on the couch scratching his head.

"You look like you got a good nights sleep" Sora said after taking a sip of her coffee

"Yeah I did" TK said stretching

"I'm glad since we got a big day" Sora said

After Kari got out of the shower TK went in and after he was done he went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"So what are we going to do today?" TK asked

"Well I have to work today so it's going to be you three" Tai said

"Okay, so Sora what are we going to do today?" TK asked turning to Sora

"Well I thought we could go out and meander for a while" Sora said

"Sounds good to me" Kari said

--

After breakfast Tai left for work and Sora, TK, and Kari went out with there first stop in their unplanned day was to the mall. They wandered around until they bumped into a familiar face.

"Mimi!" TK and Kari shouted

Mimi turned around to see TK, Kari, and Sora and smiled

"Hey you two what are you doing here?" Mimi asked hugging both of them

"We needed time away from Davis" TK said

Mimi laughed at this, "I can understand he's a lot to take"

"You have no idea" Kari said rolling her eyes

They laughed at this

"So TK, are you also giving Kari here a problem?" Mimi asked in a playful manner

"You know me always bugging her" TK said putting an arm around Kari, which made her blush slightly

Sora and Mimi noticed the blush and smiled

"So Mimi, what are you doing here?" Kari asked trying hard to get rid of her blush

"Why else? I'm shopping, but for Izzy, really" Mimi said blushing just slightly

"For Izzy? Why?" TK asked a little puzzled

"Well, if wasn't for Izzy I would've probably failed most of my courses and I want to buy him something as a thank you" Mimi explained

"You should just give Izzy a kiss I'm sure he'd like that" Sora said with a Tai like smirk

"What are you talking about Sora?" Mimi asked trying hard to hide her rosy cheeks

"I think you know" Sora said her smirk wider now

TK and Kari looked at each other confused at what is going on between the two and what did Izzy have to do with it.

"I think you've been living with Tai a little too long Sora, you're starting to take on some of his mannerisms" Mimi said a tad scared

"I am not" Sora said putting her hands of her hips

"Whatever you say, so are we still on for Friday night?" Mimi asked changing the subject

"Yes we are" Sora said confirming

"I can't wait, but what I'd like to know how you get Izzy to come with you?" TK asked

"Well that's easy, I just threaten to destroy his computer" Mimi said with a scary smile

"I forgot how scary you can get Meems" Kari said a little scared of the older girl

"Oh don't worry about Kari, I'm not as scary as I was" Mimi said

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Mimi," a voice said behind her

Mimi jumped at the voice and spun around to see Izzy

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Mimi asked surprised to see the computer genius

"Tai told me you guys would probably be here, so I decided to join you" Izzy said with a shrug

"I thought you'd be working on your computer today" Mimi said

"That's what I thought too, but Tai called me and told me that TK and Kari were in town and he told me to keep an eye on them" Izzy explained

"Keep an eye on us, what does he think we are going to do?" Kari asked out-loud and looking at TK

Izzy shrugged as did TK

They caught up with one another and walked around the mall with no destination at all and stopping at some stores along the way.

--

The five of them decided to stop at the food court to get something to eat.

"Kari, what do you want?" TK asked looking at his friend

"TK, you don't have to buy me lunch I can do it" Kari said

"I know you can, but you spent quite a lot of money today and thought it would be my treat" TK said with a smile

"Okay TK, since you've made a good point" Kari said

After Kari told TK what she wanted she went to find a spot for them to sit.

"Where's TK?" Sora asked as she sat down next to the girl

"He's buying me lunch" Kari said

"He is?" Sora asked looking at the young girl

"I told him that he didn't need to, but he insisted on it and I knew I couldn't talk him out of it so I let him" Kari explained

Izzy and Mimi came next and sat down Mimi had a salad while Izzy had a burger basket

"Did you guys see TK up there?" Kari asked the two

"Yeah he was ordering while we were waiting for our meals" Izzy said

"Okay" Kari said

A little later TK came holding two trays, "Here you are milady"

"Thanks kind sir" Kari said taking her tray

TK sat down on the other side of Kari and dug into his lunch.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Izzy asked handing Mimi a napkin

"Well how about a movie," Sora said looking in her pocket and smiling, "Tai's treat"

"What do you mean 'Tai's treat'?" Izzy asked perplexed

"Well for one these are Tai's pants and he left enough money for a movie" Sora explained

"Sora, why in the world are you wearing my brother's pants?" Kari asked with a raised eyebrow

"I guess they got mixed up when I was folding clothes" Sora said nonchalantly with a shrug

"Okay, whatever you say Sora" Mimi said still not convinced

Sora was about to say something, but shrugged again and went back to her meal.

--

After they dumped their trays the grouped headed to the Cineplex that the mall has.

"So what do you guys want to see?" Sora asked

"How about something with some romantic" Mimi suggested holding onto Izzy's arm making him blush a bit.

"I was hoping to see something with some action, since I've seen enough chick flicks with Kari" TK said

Kari swatted TK in the arm

"Well, if that's how you feel maybe I shouldn't invite you over any more for a movie" Kari said sticking her tongue out at her friend

TK just laughed and kissed Kari on the top of her head

"I'm kidding Kari, besides there's no way you'd want to be in the same room with Davis alone" TK said

"You're right"

"Why don't we go to a movie that has a little of both" Izzy suggested

The others agreed

**To be continued**

**A/N: Please review please and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One week, three couples**

**By: Sheltie**

_Still don't own Digimon_

-- means scene change

means flashback

**A/N: Revamped chapter two.**

**Chapter 2**

"That was a pretty good movie" TK said stretching as he got out of his seat

"I agree the CGI they used was remarkable" Izzy said getting up

"Only you, Izzy, would be more into the computer stuff than the story" Mimi said also stretching and getting up

"So, what should we do next?" Sora asked the group

"Let's head to the nearest park I think we need a good walk after we've been sitting for so long" Kari suggested

--

They got to the park and walked around discussing more on what they liked and didn't like about the movie.

"The movie was good, but I think they went too much of a soap opera that it got complicated" Sora said

"I agree it was complicated" Kari said nodding

"You know, Kar if Davis was here he'd be agreeing with you that the movie was complicated even after agreeing with someone else, who said something else before" TK said with a smile

Kari laughed, "you're right TK, Davis would"

The others laughed since they've seen the sight many times also

"So, how is Yolei doing?" Mimi asked after sobering up

"She's doing great hers and Ken's anniversary is coming up" TK said

"Yeah, Yolei is totally psyched about she's marking off the days to it" Kari said sighing

"Ken is trying do his best to keep is surprise under wraps, but he says it's hard with Yolei almost breathing down his neck" TK said with a chuckle

"Poor Ken, but thankfully Cody is helping take some of the pressure of him by keeping Yolei busy and I think Ken was going to get her family to help because I think he'll need it" Kari said shaking her head at her friend's behavior

"I'm pretty sure Ken will have everything set and ready to impress Yolei" Izzy said with confidence

"How would you know Izzy?" Mimi asked arching an eyebrow

"I just do" Izzy replied simply, which annoyed Mimi

Izzy smirked knowing he was irritating Mimi, which Sora saw and smiled at the two with TK and Kari totally confused

"Izzy, why won't you tell me how you know?" Mimi whined

"Because, I promised," Izzy simply said

"Does this mean you helped Ken?" Kari asked

Izzy shrugged and said, "maybe"

"Izzy, just tell us because I think Mimi is about to explode" Sora said trying to hold back her laughter

The others turned to see Mimi trying to hold back from yelling and strangling the computer genius

"Alright, alright Mimi I'll tell you. Ken called me a while back and asked for my help to give Yolei the best anniversary ever" Izzy said smiling

"How come Ken went to you, Izzy and not me, Sora, or Mimi?" Kari asked curiously

"I'm not sure really I mean you're right you, Sora, or Mimi would be a better choice and I asked him, but he said that he wanted my help and he was quite adamant with wanting _my_ help" Izzy said shrugging

"That's interesting" TK commented

The four walked around some more until Izzy remembered that he had a report to do and Mimi decided that she was done for the day and went with Izzy since they lived close by each other.

"Is there something going on between Izzy and Mimi that we missed?" Kari asked Sora when the two were gone

"You could say that" Sora said simply

"Well, what is it Sora don't leave Kari and I in the dark" TK said

"Well it started when we graduated and Mimi was panicking about college so Izzy being the gentleman he is helped her with the transition" Sora said

"So that's why Mimi lives close to Izzy" Kari said understanding

"Yep that's why" Sora said

"Well that's interesting I never thought Izzy and Mimi" TK said shaking his head in disbelief

"I didn't either and neither did Tai until we noticed how much time Mimi was spending with Izzy and of course she denied it saying that he was just helping her study, but I don't believe it" Sora said smiling

"Do you think that Izzy feels the same about Mimi?" Kari asked

"I'm not sure Tai is supposed to get that info, but he hasn't got anything that I know of" Sora said frowning a bit

The three walked some more around the park until Sora decided that they should go bug Tai at work saying that it would be fun. When they got there Tai was busy waiting on three tables, but when he saw who came in he grinned.

"Hey Sora, what are you doing here on your day off?" the hostess said

"I came here to bug Tai, Amy" Sora said

"Well, you're in luck there's a table open in his area" Amy said beckoning them to follow her

When Sora, TK, and Kari were seated Tai came over to them

"I was wondering if you guys would stop by" Tai said taking out his notepad

"I decided that your suffering could wait until now" Sora said smiling

"You're too kind Sor, so what do you guys want?" Tai asked

The three ordered and Tai left to place it

"So this is where you guys work, it's nice" TK said looking around

"Yeah the manager here is nice he fixes the schedule to fit with our course schedule" Sora said

"That's nice" Kari said

Tai came back a little later with their drinks

"Here you guys are" Tai said

"Thanks Tai, so have you found if Izzy likes Mimi yet?" TK asked after taking his drink

"So, Sora has told you guys about that, huh?" Tai said

"Yeah she has" Kari said

Tai nodded then sighed, "Sorry Sor, but Izzy is pretty tight lip about his feelings that it makes it downright impossible to get him to confess"

Sora frowned hear this, but that changed into a Tai like mischievous smirk

"Uh-oh, that smirk looks very familiar" Kari said when she saw it

TK and Tai noticed this also, but the two had different reactions to it. TK looked a little scared and Tai, well Tai he began to sport the same smirk knowing what Sora had planned.

TK and Kari looked at the two then at each other and were completely frighten of what was going through their minds.

"Tai are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sora asked her close friend and co-conspirator

"I am Sor, I am" Tai answered

"Looks like this is going to be an interesting vacation" TK whispered to Kari

Kari nodded a bit scared at what her brother and friend had planned

Tai left to go check on his other tables

"Should I even ask what you two are scheming?" Kari asked looking at the older girl

"Do you really wanna know?" Sora asked smirking

Kari hesitated

"I think we'll be fine not knowing" TK said answering for himself and Kari

"Suit yourself" Sora said shrugging

--

After they had their meal they said goodbye to Tai and left

"So what should we do now?" TK asked

"I don't know about you two, but I'm tired" Kari said yawning a little

"We can drop you off back at the apartment if you want" Sora said

"That sounds good" Kari said

They walked back to the apartment and dropped Kari off and then left and went back to the park.

"So TK, how have you been, you know considering?" Sora asked

"Well, I'm surviving that's all I can say really" TK answered

"TK, I don't know how you feel because I've never been in your position before, but I'm here to talk if you need to" Sora said comfortingly

"Thanks Sora, so how has it been living with Tai?" TK asked with interest

"We haven't killed each other yet," Sora said with a laugh

TK laughed at this also

"Well that's good, but that isn't what I was talking about" TK said laughing

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused

"I've seen how you and Tai act around one another and it's just like Kari and myself, but older really" TK said

"You've got to be kidding TK. There is nothing going on with Tai and myself he's just a friend, my best friend" Sora said

"Really, Sora because before you dated my brother you and Tai were inseparable and could know what the other is thinking without a word spoken" TK said smirking

"TK, Tai and I are not like Kari and yourself we are just friends we have no feelings like that for each other" Sora said more determined

"Are you sure about that?" TK asked quirking an eyebrow

Sora paused and her brain started to rush through a stream of memories starting when she decided to move in with Tai.

**Begin flashback**

"_Here we are Sora, you're new home for the next few years," Tai said setting down her last box_

"_I want to thank you for letting me stay here Tai, I don't know what I'd do" Sora said smiling as she started to put things away_

"_Come Sor, you're my best friend I couldn't let you hang like that. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't help you now would I?" Tai said smiling_

"_I guess not, though I have no idea how I'll ever repay you" Sora said now unwrapping some of her fragile objects_

"_No need to thank me at all Sor, you'd do the same for me if you were in my position" Tai said smiling as he helped her unpack_

_Sora smiled_

"_Hey, it's been awhile since I've seen __**that**__ smile" Tai said looking up from what he was doing_

"_Huh?"_

"_That smile" Tai said smiling_

_Sora looks at him confused_

_Tai gets up and grabs a picture from his room and shows it to her. She notices that it is one of her and him when they were younger. They were both covered in mud since it was after one of their soccer games. She looks at the faces and notices what Tai was talking about. Her smile in the picture reached her eyes and you can tell because they are twinkling._

"_I am, I guess I never noticed" Sora said taking her eyes off the picture_

_Tai just smiles and takes the picture out of her hand and puts it back in his room. When he returns he starts back at putting things away. Sora however, was now curious wondering why she hasn't smiled like that in such a long time, but shakes it off and starts unpacking again. Though a slight blush is on her face because Tai is the only one to notice what kind of smile she wears._

--

_Tai and Sora were lounging on the couch bored out of their minds_

"_So what do you want to do tonight?" Tai asked as he laid his head onto her shoulder_

"_I have no idea" Sora said looking at Tai_

"_Well how about-" Tai was cut off_

"_No Tai, we did that last night," Sora said_

"_Okay, then well we could…" Tai said smiling_

"_Tai, no we are not going to do that" Sora said frowning_

"_Come on Sor, it'll be fun" Tai said smiling still_

"_What you call fun usually means dangerous to the rest of us," Sora said_

"_Sor, I would never intentional put you in any danger" Tai said surprised_

"_Whatever Tai, remember the time you thought it was a good idea to sneak into the planetarium and we almost got caught" Sora said_

"_Oh yeah, I remember that, that was fun" Tai said smirking_

_Sora just sighed and smiled at Tai's love for adventure and rule breaking_

"_You'll never change, will you?" Sora said_

"_Would you like me to change?" Tai asked quirking an eyebrow_

_Sora thought for a second and then replied, "no, you wouldn't be you and I don't think I'd like you as much as I do if you changed at all. I like you just the way you are"_

"_Well that's good because I like you just the way you are also" Tai said smiling_

"_But I changed" Sora said quietly_

"_Yes, you did, but you're slowly changing back to the girl I know and love" Tai said giving her a hug, which made Sora smile and sigh with content_

--

"_Tai Kamiya! You get back here this instant!" Sora yelled_

"_Sora I said I was sorry" Tai said from his hiding spot_

"_I don't care, you promised me you'd wake me for class and you didn't" Sora said with a growl_

"_But you looked so tired and I didn't want to wake you" Tai said as he slowly left his hiding spot_

_Sora slumped a bit still exhausted_

"_Sor, you're still tired and from trying to do everything all at once. You gotta pace yourself or you'll burn out" Tai said worriedly_

"_I just want to get things done with, is that so much to ask for" Sora mumbled_

"_No, but you can't keep doing this" Tai said taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch_

"_I know it's just I have to do something to keep me busy or I'll go crazy" Sora said as she curled up on the couch_

"_Sor, I know that you're still getting over Matt, but working yourself til you're ragged isn't going to help" Tai said comfortingly_

_Sora responded only by snuggling closer to Tai and sighing with content. Tai looked down and smiled and kissed the side of her head making the sleeping girl smile._

**End flashback**

Sora shook her head of the memories when she heard TK call her name

"What did you say?" Sora asked

"I was worried, you've been in a trance for a good fifteen minutes" TK said

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" Sora said shaking her head

"That's alright, I have a feeling on what you were thinking about" TK said with a smirk

"You do?" Sora asked

"Yeah, I do" TK said still smirking

"You've been spending too much time with Kari" Sora said

"Maybe I have, but I'm not complaining" TK said now smiling

"TK, you've got to just tell her" Sora said

"I know I should, but I don't want to force her into something she might not want" TK said with a bit of a frown

Sora put a comforting arm around the young man

--

When they got back Kari was still asleep and Tai was in the kitchen working on his homework

"Hey you two, where have you been?" Tai asked looking up from his work

"We were just taking a walk Tai, that's all" Sora said

"Alright, Kari's asleep" Tai said pointing to the room where she was in

TK nodded and headed into Kari's room leaving Tai and Sora alone

"What do you think he's up to?" Tai asked

"He's going to do what you've done before" Sora said

"What did I do?" Tai asked perplexed

"Whenever you came over in the morning and I was asleep you woke me up, and rudely I might add" Sora said

"Oh yeah, but you always let me have it for doing that" Tai said smiling at the memories

"TK!"

--

Later that night Kari was still giving TK small glares at what he did to wake her up.

"Come on Kari, I told you I was sorry. I didn't know you'll react like that, I swear" TK said again trying to explain himself

Tai however found it very humorous and had to restrain himself from bursting with laughter every couple minutes making Kari cast a glare his way. Sora however, just sighed because she knew exactly what Kari was going through and knew that the young girl will get over it soon.

"I'll get you back TK, you can count on that" Kari said giving TK one last glare

TK gulped

This made Tai lose it and fell to the ground laughing making Sora sigh and roll her eyes at her friend's immature behavior.

TK decided he had to do something desperate to get back on Kari's good side so he got down his knees in front of Kari and taking her hands her looked up at her with his most desperate pleading look he could muster.

"Kari, I'm so sorry for what I did to you and I promise you that'll never do it ever again. I'll do anything to get back on to your good side" TK pleaded

Sora smirked at this because this scene looked reminiscent of what Tai would do every time after he upset her. She then looked at Tai and saw that he was thinking the same thing as her.

Kari looked at TK and sighed and Sora knew that she crumbled because like Kari she fell apart when Tai apologized like that.

"I forgive you TK, but you better not do that again" Kari said sternly

"I promise I'll never do that again" TK said getting up

--

The next day Kari was getting ready when she heard a knock on the door

"Come in"

"Hey are you ready to go?" TK asked peeking his head in

"I am just let me get my purse" Kari said standing up

TK waited for Kari and the both entered the living room with Tai and Sora waiting for them

"What took you two so long?" Tai asked mischievously

"Knock it off Tai" Sora said swatting her best friend in the back of the head

"Sorry" Tai said rubbing his head

"Are we all set?" TK asked

Tai nodded and led the way out of the apartment

**End of part 2**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One week, three couples**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Digimon_

**A/N: Revamped chapter three. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

The foursome were walking down the street with three of them laughing at what happened sometime ago.

"I still can't believe it" Kari said in between her laughter

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up" Tai mumbled

"Come Tai, it was extremely funny" Sora said in between her laughter

"For you it was, but I'm the one who fell into the fountain" Tai said as he wrung out his shirt for the third time

"Aw poor baby" Sora said sarcastically making TK and Kari burst out laughing again

"Shove it Takenouchi" Tai muttered

Sora rolled her eyes because she knew that Tai didn't mean it

"Come on, let's get something to eat" Sora said hoping to perk Tai up

TK and Kari nodded

"I've heard this place was supposed to be good" TK said as they entered the restaurant

"Yeah, I've been wanting to try it for a while" Sora said grinning

"Well enough talking, let's order" Tai said impatiently

"Tai, be patient" Kari chided

"Yes mom" Tai mocked

This made TK and Sora laugh

After they ordered they settled down and reminisced on old times.

"I still can't believe we saved the world" Tai said shaking his head

"Really, I thought that was a dream of yours" Sora said looking at her best friend

"You've got to be joking right Sor? My dream was being the best soccer player in the world, I had no dream of saving the world, ever" Tai said thinking back at his youth

"I wish was with you guys the first time around" Kari said wistfully

"Yeah, but that's fate for you" TK said smiling

Everyone nodded

"So, is Davis still bragging about his "awesome" soccer skills?" Tai asked curiously

"He never quit" TK said with a sigh

"It's getting tiresome though, I think you need to come back and humble him a bit" Kari said shaking her head

Tai nodded

Sora looked at her best friend and smiled

"I have a great idea" she said

Tai turned to Sora

"Why don't I challenge Davis this time. Since he thinks I'm no match for him" Sora said smiling

"I love the way your mind works Sor" Tai said matching her smile

"You two freak me out when you're scheming" TK said shivering slightly

"Well would rather we put our effort in scheming against Davis or you?" Sora asked grinning evilly

"I-I r-rather it be Davis" TK stuttered with fear

"Good answer TK" Tai said smiling

Kari sighed

"Quit scaring him you two" she chided

"But it's so fun" Tai whined

The others laughed at Tai's immaturity

--

After the meal the group left to explore some more.

"Say you two, why don't you go have some fun on your own and we'll meet back at the apartment later" Tai suggested

"Alright" the two teens said as the walked away

"Tai, do you think that was a smart idea?" Sora asked as soon as the two teen were out of sight

"Of course, if they are going to get together then it's better for them to be alone than have us hovering over them" Tai said in a matter-of-fact tone

"That's really smart" Sora said

"Thank you"

"But that doesn't sound like the Tai I grew up with, so what's the catch?" Sora asked

"No catch, I've decided that they need to do this on their own" Tai said maturely

Sora looked at her friend trying to figure out this new side she's discovered

_When did Tai become so mature? I mean I remember when he created all these half-baked schemes to get his sister and TK together, but this is totally different_ Sora thought

"What's on your mind Takenouchi?"

"What?"

"I know that look of yours, and it means you're think of something very heavily" Tai said knowingly

Sora shook her head even after all these years and the time they spent apart he still knew all of her facial expressions and what they all meant.

"So are you going to tell me or am I going have to pay for them?" Tai asked smirking now

"I don't think you make enough to afford my thoughts Kamiya" Sora said smiling

"Is that what you think?" Tai said grinning now

Sora was afraid of the smile that was now on Tai's face so she did the only thing she could. She ran.

"Come back here Takenouchi" Tai yelled as he ran after her

"Not on your life" Sora yelled back

"Come on, what did I do to deserve this" Tai shouted as he ran

"You smiled" Sora answered

The two ran around like little kids for a good hour until they end up in the park both exhausted

"I knew I shouldn't have quit soccer" Tai mumbled as he collapsed on the grass

"Why did you? I mean you always dreamed to be a pro soccer player" Sora said as she laid down next to Tai

"Things changed and I decided to take my education seriously" Tai said with his eyes closed

Sora nodded as she remembered the shock when Tai announced he was quitting soccer in their junior year of high school and focused all of his time in to studying. The group thought that Tai was possessed or something and the only explanation he gave was he wanted to be taken seriously.

The two laid there in the grass enjoying the cool feeling and the pleasant company

Sora fell asleep as she listened to Tai's breathing next to her and she found it the most comforting sound she ever heard.

"Time to go" Tai said suddenly

Sora mumbled as she rolled over trying to go back to sleep

Tai rolled his eyes

_Why does she have to so hard to wake up_ Tai thought

He sighed then picked Sora up and carried her home. When he got there he noticed that TK and Kari weren't back yet so he went and put Sora in her room and went to the living room to watch some TV.

--

TK and Kari decided to walk around and look at the sights.

"This is nice" Kari commented

TK looked at her confused

"Just the two of us, no Davis to spoil it" Kari clarified

TK nodded then he took Kari's hand and kissed her knuckles

Kari smiled and lean in and kissed the blond boy on the cheek

"Kari, I know you care about me as much as I care about you, so do we have to keep dancing around each other?" TK said

"I want for us to be together TK, I really do, but Davis makes it hard and I don't want to hurt his feelings" Kari said

"I know you don't to hurt him, but you're prolong it, it will hurt him more if you keep him hanging" TK said

"I hate it when you're right" Kari mumbled

TK smiled and kissed the small brunette on the cheek

"Come on, we need to start to heading back before Tai sends a search party after us" TK said smiling

--

When they got back they found Tai asleep on the couch

"I wonder what got him so tired?" Kari asked

TK shrugged

"He was chasing me, that's why he's tired" Sora said as she exited her room

"Why was he chasing you?" Kari asked curiously

"Because he wanted to know what I was thinking and I wouldn't tell him" Sora answered simply

Kari shook her head at her brother's bouts of immaturity

--

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Tai asked as he was drying the dishes that Sora washed

"I don't know, but I think I'm going to turn in early tonight I'm a little tired" Kari said yawning

So the others went into the living room while Kari decided to turn now

"I'm going to say goodnight to Kari" TK said

Tai and Sora nodded

The two sat on the couch as Tai flipped through channels hoping to find something interesting. Sora had her head on Tai's shoulder with her body snuggled against his completely content.

"So what are you in the mood to watch Sor?" Tai asked

Sora however wasn't paying attention as her mind was totally on Tai's warm body and the way she can hear his breathing and how comforting it was.

"Sora?"

She still wasn't paying attention as her focus was on his heartbeat and breathing. It wasn't til he shook her that broke her from her stupor.

"What is it Tai?" Sora asked a bit annoyed

"I asked what you wanted to watch" Tai said

"Oh, I don't care" Sora said moving back into her comfort position

Tai sighed and went back flipping through channels

--

It was late when Tai decided it was time for bed. He glanced around the room and found TK asleep in one of the chair. He then looked down on his right and found Sora curled up against him fast asleep.

_She looks so cute_ Tai thought

He then picked her up and took her to bed

**End of chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**One week, three couples**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Digimon_

**A/N: Revamped chapter four. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Sora woke up to find herself in her bed.

_What am I doing here? I thought I fell asleep on the couch_ Sora thought

She got up and did her morning thing and then headed for the kitchen for some coffee where she found Tai working on his homework.

"Morning Tai" Sora greeted

"Morning Sora, how'd you sleep last night?" Tai asked as he looked up from his homework

"Good, but I thought I fell asleep on the couch" Sora said

"You did, but I put you to bed. I thought you'd be more comfortable" Tai said

"Thanks" Sora said smiling

"No problem" Tai said smiling right back

"You two, it is too early to be that sweet" Kari said yawning

"Well good morning to you too Kar" Tai said smiling at his little sister

Kari mumbled something as she sat down

"Is TK up too?" Sora asked

Kari shook her head

"Maybe you should wake him" Tai suggested

Kari, who wasn't full awake nodded and headed to the living room where TK was sleeping. She shook the blond boy a few times before deciding to crawl in with him and fall asleep. TK still asleep moved his arm to accommodate her.

"Those two are so cute" Sora said smiling

"Yeah, I think we should sent a picture of this to Mimi" Tai said

"Tai that isn't a nice thing to do" Sora scolded

Tai shrunk a little

"We need to sent this picture to everyone except Davis" Sora said smirking

Tai smiled, "Sora, you devious little witch I'm so proud of you"

Sora took a bow and laughed

--

After TK awoke and finding Kari asleep next to him. He got up without a single thought about that. Kari woke a little after that. The group had breakfast and decided what they were going to do today.

"Okay, since we are having dinner with Mimi and Izzy on Friday then why don't we just see where they day takes us today" Tai suggested

"Sounds good to me, let's see if Izzy and Mimi are free also" Sora said

"But we're seeing them on Friday?" TK said confused

"So, it'd be nice for you guys to see them more since you don't see them as much like before" Sora said

Tai nodded

--

The four of them met Izzy and Mimi at a café near where the two lived.

"Hey Izzy, I'm surprised that you could get away from your computer" Tai said in greeting their computer friend

"Tai, behave" Sora said as she elbowed her best friend in the gut

"I really didn't have a choice since Mimi threaten that she'd destroy my computer if I didn't come" Izzy said

The others looked at Mimi with a bit of awe

"Remind me never get you angry Meems" TK said

"Izzy spends too much time on his computer anyway, and since we don't see you two very often anymore I wanted to make sure he saw you" Mimi said

"So, you weren't going to destroy my computer?" Izzy asked hesitantly

"Well after all those lectures I've gone to with you about computers, I think I have a good understanding on how to take one apart and put it back together without much trouble" Mimi said smiling proudly

"You actually listened to those lectures?" Tai asked in shocked

"Of course, I need to be able to find ways to bribe Izzy away from his computer, and if I can find a lecture that interests him I use it" Mimi said

"I never pegged you to be interested in computers Mimi" Kari said

Mimi shrugged

"I don't think it's the computers she's interested in" Tai commented

Izzy looked at Tai curiously while Mimi blushed a bit

"Well we aren't going to have fun just standing here, lets go" Mimi said wanting to break the mood

--

The day was spent wandering without a set destination in place and as they walked around they reminisced about the old days.

"Do you remember the time where Mimi force fed Izzy one of her cooking creations?" Tai asked

"How could I forget, Izzy ran so fast you'd believe that he was being chased by a Monochromon" Sora laughed

"Hey, my cooking didn't hurt him" Mimi said

"I know Meems, but you can be quite scary when you want someone to try one of your new recipes" TK said

Mimi pouted

"Oh Mimi, we're just teasing, besides we love watching Izzy squirm" Kari said smiling

Izzy's cheek pinkened even more

"Well it is funny watching Izzy try and run from me" Mimi said with a grin

"I have no idea how you never tried out for track and field Mimi, you'd be great at it" Sora said

"I don't run unless I'm being chased by evil Digimon, there's a sale at the mall, or trying to catch Izzy" Mimi said

"Could we please change the subject?" Izzy asked desperately

"But Izzy this is such a great subject" Tai said sarcastically

Izzy sent a pleading look to Sora, who sighed and nodded

"Well, I think we should find a place to eat before Tai's stomach starts up" Sora said

"Hey my stomach isn't that bad" Tai said

It was at that moment when Tai's stomach started to rumble loudly making everyone else laugh

"Fine, what looks like a good place?" Tai asked now looking around

"Lets take them to our usual spot Izzy" Mimi suggested

Izzy nodded

"You two have usual spot?" Kari questioned

"Of course we do, it's a place where we go after classes are done and want to unwind" Mimi said

Kari nodded

Mimi and Izzy led the group to a small restaurant that was out of the way and could be missed if you weren't looking for it.

"I've never seen this place before" Tai commented

"That's why Izzy and I picked it, there aren't many people who come here and that's just fine with us" Mimi said

"Well let's get a table then" Sora said

After they were seated a waitress came by

"Hello Izzy, Mimi, I see you brought company with you today" the waitress said in greeting

"Hi Sophie, yes these are our friends these two," he pointed at Tai and Sora, "are going to college like us and names are Tai and Sora, those two," he pointed to TK and Kari, "are visiting Tai and Sora and there names are TK and Kari" Izzy said

"Nice to meet you as you know my name is Sophie and I'll be your waitress today" Sophie said

They greeted the waitress and she took the group's drink orders and left

"This is a nice place, how did you guys find it?" Sora asked

"Well, we weren't really looking for it, we were just exploring the area so we wouldn't get lost and that's how you found it" Izzy said

"Well that was lucky for you guys" Tai said

"Yes, and they have the best pasta" Mimi said happily

"I can't wait then" TK said

Kari nodded in agreement

Sophie came back with the drinks

"So what can I get for you or do you need more time?" Sophie asked

"Well Sophie, what can you recommend?" Tai asked as he looked over the menu

"Well the Swiss burger is good, but I think for you, I'd recommend the lasagna" Sophie said

"Then I'll take it" Tai said

Sophie nodded and wrote down Tai's order

"What do you guys want? I know that Izzy and Mimi will want their usual shared pasta bowl" Sophie said smirking at the aforementioned couple

This made the others stare at Izzy and Mimi for a bit

"What, it's easier for us to share an entrée than to have each of us to have a separate one" Mimi simply explained

Tai shook his head while Sora had a smirk on her face

"I'll take the spaghetti with meatballs" TK said

"I'll have the Shrimp pasta" Kari said

"And I'll the Chicken Alfredo" Sora said

Sophie wrote the orders down and left

"So you two share a meal together? Is there anything you want to tell us?" Tai asked

"What do you mean Tai? There's nothing going on with Mimi and I" Izzy said confused by the question

"Izzy, Izzy, what are we going to do with you?" Sora said shaking her head

Izzy was still perplexed and Sora looked at Kari and TK for help. Mimi however, excused herself to use the bathroom. Which helped a lot.

"What Sora is trying to say is that Mimi likes you" Kari said

"Of course Mimi likes me, we're friends" Izzy said still not understanding

"Kari means she _likes_ you" TK said making to emphasize the word 'likes'

Izzy looked a bit confused at first, but you could see the realization on his face plain as day.

"What am I going to do?" Izzy asked desperately

"Well Izzy, what you need to ask yourself is how do you feel about Mimi" Sora said

Izzy sat there silently as he thought about what he felt for the former pink haired girl. But he wasn't able to have enough time as Mimi decided to come back.

"Sorry guys, what are we talking about?" Mimi asked as she sat down

Izzy stiffen a bit as Mimi's shoulder brushed against his. Mimi didn't notice this at all.

Sophie came around with drinks that they ordered and chatted a little with them

"So Sophie, how long has Izzy and Mimi been coming here?" Sora asked

"Well I've only worked here for about a month, but according the other staff here they come here everyday since they moved in, I think" Sophie said

"Really?" Tai said

Mimi smiled while Izzy was still trying to figure out his feeling that he wasn't paying attention

--

When their meals arrived they saw that the pasta bowl that was Izzy and Mimi's meal was big. It was served in a big bowl.

"Wow, uh you think that's enough pasta for you two?" Tai asked

"Well to be honest I love pasta and I can't get enough of it, so I'm the one who eats most of it" Mimi said smiling sheepishly

This was a shocking revelation to the group even though they have known each other for such a long time it was amazing that they were able to still surprise each other once and awhile.

"Well, that was a shocker" TK said

Kari nodded still unable to believe the size of the bowl.

Izzy was quiet the whole time trying to settle his feelings for his friend Mimi, but it kind of hard to when the object of his thoughts was so close to him and bumping into him every once and awhile. This made the computer genius blush after each bump.

Tai and Sora noticed this and were silently congratulating TK and Kari for their work.

--

After the meal they left with Izzy making up an excuse about an assignment he needed to be done and rushed off before Mimi could stop him.

"What is wrong Izzy?" Mimi asked out loud

But none of her friends would answer her.

--

Izzy rushed to his apartment and when got to his room he plopped onto his bed.

'_What am I going to do? Do I really like Mimi like that? Does she like me like that? And if she does what does that mean?_'

These questions spun around his head as he slowly got up and went to his computer hoping that it would take his mind of things. Thirty minutes later and Izzy was still stuck in the same thought train. This didn't suit the computer genius as he was not good in the realm and knew only a hand full of people that could help him. But he didn't want to go to them as that meant he'd get teased. He knew that the teasing was in good fun, but he needed serious help. Without further contemplation he got up and headed to Tai and Sora's.

--

Izzy took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Tai and Sora's.

"Izzy, man what are you doing here?" TK asked opening the door

"I need to talk to Sora" Izzy said a bit in a panic

"Alright, but I think Mimi is doing that right now" TK said

Izzy stiffen at this

"Are you alright Izzy?" TK asked

"F-f-fine" Izzy stuttered out as he enter the apartment

"Izzy, there you are? I was worried about you" Mimi said as she sprung from her seat on the couch to engulf the computer genius in a big hug

Izzy was now beet red from the contact and it didn't look like it was going to go away anytime soon

"Are you feeling alright Izzy? You're all red and stuff" Mimi asked worriedly as she placed a hand on Izzy's forehead

Izzy was now feeling faint as girl that he realized he has feelings for was touching him and he didn't know if he could take the sudden wave of emotion coursing through him.

"Maybe he better lay down" Tai advised

Mimi nodded and led Izzy over to the couch and gently laid the redhead down making sure his head was on a pillow.

"Feeling better Izzy?" Mimi asked softly

Izzy mumbled something, but you couldn't decipher what he said as it was so garbled

Mimi smiled and went to the bathroom to dampen a washcloth. When she came back she laid the washcloth on Izzy's forehead hoping to cool him down.

--

"I think we have our answer for if Izzy likes Mimi" Tai said

Sora rolled her eyes

"My brother, Mr state the obvious" Kari said

"So now that we did that, what is the next step?" TK asked

Sora and Tai looked at each other and a non-verbal debate started.

"Come on TK, they will be at it for a while" Kari said taking the blonde's hand and leading out of the kitchen.

--

Meanwhile back in the living room Mimi had Izzy's head in her lap and was running a hand through his hair.

_Oh Izzy, what's wrong with you? I never seen you like this, I hope you aren't coming down with something because then I might not be able to see you as much. Then again I can always come over wearing that nurse outfit I wore a few Halloweens ago and help you get better_ Mimi thought as a slow blush grew on her face

"Mimi, are you okay, you're starting to look like Izzy?" Kari asked

Mimi shook her head

"I'm fine Kari, I just was think of something" Mimi answered

Kari nodded

"So Meems, what's it like living close to our resident genius?" TK asked

"Well it is nice to have a friend near by, because I still do feel a little homesick now and then, plus he's good fun when he's away from the computer" Mimi said

"He is, I never pegged him to be the fun type" TK said

"Well he is, you just have to have him away from his computer and he's a good guy to be with" Mimi said blushing slightly

--

Meanwhile Tai and Sora were trying to reconfigure their plan

"Tai, what are we going to do now?" Sora asked

"Well, I think we don't have to do much with Izzy and Mimi, now we can focus on TK and Kari" Tai said

Sora nodded

"Well what do you have in mind, oh great leader?" Sora asked

"Tomorrow, we'll tell TK and Kari that we're busy with something and that they have to amuse themselves and hope something clicks" Tai said

"Tai of all the plans you've had this is one of the weakest ones you've ever had" Sora commented

"Sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else that would sound realistic" Tai said rubbing the back of his head

Sora smiled

"I didn't say that it was a bad plan Tai, I just thought you'd think of something more elaborate" Sora said

Tai just shrugged

--

Izzy was still laying on the couch with his head on Mimi's lap, but his mind was in turmoil

_What am I doing?_ Izzy thought in panic mode

_**Quit panicking and just enjoy the ride**_ a voice said

_But this isn't right, is it?_ Izzy thought

_**Who cares of it's right or not**_ the voice said

_But this is Mimi, my friend Mimi, it isn't right_ Izzy thought

_**Will you shut down that brain of yours and relax for once in your life. Quit trying to analyze what you're feeling and go with it**_ the voice said

_Yes, but- _Izzy was interrupted

_**No 'buts' you have feelings for Mimi, so what? Is it love? Too soon to tell, but this is something that can't be dissected by logic. So can it**_the voice said

Izzy let his brain shut down and let it flow like the voice told him and he realized that he loved being in Mimi's lap. Her hand running through his hair. He could smell her perfume and he felt right at home. Never had he felt like this and once he let his brain turn off he felt at peace.

**End of chapter**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One week, three couples**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Digimon_

**A/N: revamped chapter five. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"I think Izzy's asleep" Kari said

"I think so too, doesn't he look cute" Mimi said smiling slightly

"Mimi, what are your feelings for Izzy?" Kari asked

Mimi looked a deer caught in the headlights

"Mimi, are you alright?" TK asked worriedly

"I'm fine, but how did you two figure out how I feel about Izzy?" Mimi asked

"Tai and Sora" Kari answered

Mimi muttered a few choice words about the two schemers

"Well I've always liked Izzy, he isn't like any other boy I know or have gone out with. He's very considerate and can be extremely funny when he loosens up. I think I started to become attracted to him when I was panicking about college and everything and in swooped Izzy to the rescue. He helped me get everything done, he even helped me pack, which I know is a feat in itself."

TK and Kari nodded knowing from experience that Mimi doesn't pack light at all.

"Then he helped me get set up and stayed by me the whole time to make sure I was alright and if I needed anything he was there, even if it was late and he had a paper due the next day. When I was homesick he came over and comforted me until I was asleep. I never thought of Izzy to be very good with girls, but he somehow knows how to treat a girl right"

"Well Meems, I'd say you're ready to move in with Izzy" TK said

Mimi blushed at this

"We kinda live at each other's apartments, I have stuff over at his place and he has things over at mine" she said sheepishly

"So you're practically living together that's a step forward" Tai said

Mimi, TK, and Kari jumped

"Jesus Tai, don't do that" Kari said clutching her chest

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist" Tai said smiling

"Stupid Tai" Sora said smacking Tai on the side of the head

"So Meems, I'm glad you've chosen Izzy as a potential boyfriend, he's a guy I know will treat you right" Tai said

Sora nodded

"I like Izzy a lot Tai, but I don't think Izzy thinks of me that way" Mimi said frowning at the last part

"Izzy's very smart Mimi, but when it comes to the matter of the heart he's as clueless as every single male out there" Sora said

Two 'Hey!' were shouted out

Mimi smiled

"Mimi, I think we need to talk some sense into Izzy and I know who can do it" Sora said

"Who do you suggest Sora?" Mimi asked

When it came to advice on love Sora was great at it, since she is the bearer of the crest of love her friends would always come to her for love advice. She was great at doling out advice even if her love life had now become non-existent.

"Well TK and Tai" Sora said

"Why me?" TK asked

"Because you have experience of coming to terms with your feelings" Sora said as she shot a glance at the pretty brunette he was standing next to.

TK nodded

"Okay I see TK, but what about me?" Tai asked

"Because when it comes to giving someone motivation, you are the only one I can think of" Sora said

Tai nodded

"Good, wait til Izzy wakes up then you guys can give him a good talking to" Sora said

--

Izzy awoke to find Mimi no longer there and he frowned from his loss of the best pillow he's ever had.

"Hey Izzy, how'd you sleep?" TK asked

"Great, I feel better" Izzy said stretching

"Great, now let's get this over with" Tai said

"What are you talking about Tai? And where are Sora, Mimi, and Kari?" Izzy asked looking around

"They went out so we could talk" TK said

"Talk?" Izzy questioned

"Yeah, talk" Tai said

"What are we supposed to talk about?" Izzy asked confused

"Your feelings for Mimi" TK said

"M-my f-feelings for M-Mimi" Izzy said stuttered

"Yeah, Izzy we know that there's something there between you and Mimi, so spill" Tai said sitting back

Izzy gaped like a fish out of water

"Izzy, just admit that you like Mimi and get it over with it" TK said

"But I don't have feelings for Mimi" Izzy said firmly

"Izzy, will just be a man and accept that you have feelings for Mimi" Tai said looking furious at the computer genius

Izzy sighed

"What's the problem Izzy, we aren't going to judge you if you tell us you like Mimi" TK said comfortingly

"It's just that why would Mimi like me, I mean she's gorgeous and everything. I'm nothing, but a geek. A computer geek that will never be noticed" Izzy said sadly

"Izzy, you're not a geek, you're a great guy who can make Mimi very happy" Tai said

Izzy didn't look like he believed Tai

"Izzy, I'm going to tell you something that I haven't revealed to anyone, and you have to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone even Kari" Tai said and he looked at TK when he said the last part

TK and Izzy nodded

"I love Sora, still do, but never thought she'd like me that way. I still don't think she ever will. I kept my feelings in check and lost my chance when Matt and Sora started going out. I don't want that to happen to you too" Tai said

Izzy looked at Tai with awe as he knew along with everyone else in their group knew that Tai had feelings for Sora, but they just thought he got over it. TK shook his head knowing that this was hard for Tai to do. Tai wasn't the kind of guy to talk about his feelings and preferred to keep in what he was feeling as was he used to do as the leader of the Digidestined.

"Tai, I didn't know" Izzy said

"Yeah, well think about that. I had to watch the one who I love be with someone else, laugh with someone else, smiling at someone else, be with someone else. She was happy and that's all that mattered, but I always wondered 'what if' and still do, I don't want to see you go through what I did," Tai said

Izzy sat in silence pondering Tai's words. Did he have feelings for Mimi and if he did was he going to tell them to her. He thought back to all the times he spent with the exuberate girl and found he made excuses just to be with her. He enjoyed spending time with her and felt depressed when she wasn't around. That brought on the revelation. He was in love with Mimi Tachikawa. Now he had no idea how he made the leap from possible feelings to love, but it felt right.

"Izzy, have you figured something out?" TK asked hopefully

Izzy nodded

"So what are you going to do about it?" Tai asked

"I'm going to tell her, but I don't know how" Izzy said in a quiet tone

"Leave that to me" Tai said grinning

Izzy didn't like that smile on Tai's face, but couldn't do anything about it as Tai leapt from his seat to the kitchen. After a few minutes he came back still grinning.

"What did you do Tai?" TK asked with a sigh

"The girls are on their way back," Tai answered

--

Izzy was in a near panic state when the girls returned

"Hey guys we're back" Sora called out

"Hey Sora, how was your trip out?" Tai asked

"Great, but I think we wore Mimi out, she looks tired," Kari said

They turned to see Mimi yawning

"I think Izzy should walk Mimi back, just to make sure she gets there" TK said

Izzy cursed TK under his breath

"Come on Izzy, let's go" Mimi said as she yawned again

Izzy nodded and led the tired girl out making sure she didn't hit anything on the way out. Once the pair left Sora rounded Tai and TK.

"So, how did it go?" Sora asked

"I think Izzy will tell Mimi how we feels about her tonight" TK said grinning

"That's great" Kari said clapping her hands together

"Yeah it is, I just hope Mimi is awake to hear it" Sora said

"Yeah, she looked like she was ready for bed" Tai commented

--

Izzy got Mimi to her apartment without much trouble though they had to stop a few times so he could readjust Mimi's position on his shoulder.

"Here we are Meems" Izzy said as he laid the girl on the couch

"Mmmm, don't go yet Izzy" Mimi said as she grabbed Izzy's wrist

"Uh, sure" Izzy said hesitantly

"So what did you guys talk about while we were out?" Mimi asked though she knew what the topic was, but he didn't know she knew

"Well we talked about stuff," Izzy said hoping that would qualify as an answer

"Izzy, you're lying" Mimi said softly

Izzy stiffen slightly, cursing the ability Mimi had now to be able to tell that he was lying.

"What is it you talked about?" Mimi asked stretching a bit

"Well we talked about relationships," Izzy said trying to keep it general

"Was it ours?" Mimi asked, she knew that Izzy would never tell her so she had to cast the first stone

Izzy froze, how was he suppose to answer that?

"Izzy, was it our relationship you were talking about?" Mimi asked now more awake

Izzy nodded

"Well it wasn't bad, was it?" Mimi asked biting her lip

Izzy shook his head, "no, nothing bad"

"Then what is it?" Mimi asked now almost totally awake

"Tai and TK talk to me and tried to get me to understand my feelings for you, and well to frank I wasn't sure how I felt about you. I like you and care for you that I know, but I never knew how much" Izzy said

Mimi had her eyes closed, but was still listening she loved hearing him talk

"Tai told me something that got me think and I realized that I really, _really_ care for you Mimi, and I found that I'd make excuses just so I could come and see you. You've somehow became a big part of my life without me even noticing it. I have never felt this close to anyone in my life and I like it. I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I love you Mimi Tachikawa"

Mimi's eyes shot open and she lunged at the computer genius taking him down. Their lips attached to one another neither caring at all. When they came up for air Izzy could see tears in Mimi's eyes.

"I'm sorry Mimi, I didn't mean to make you cry" Izzy said quickly

Mimi shook her head

"There's no need to be sorry Izzy, these are happy tears" Mimi said

This perplexed Izzy, _happy tears, just what the heck are happy tears? I wish girls would be more easier to understand like a computer or physics that's easy to understand._

Mimi could tell Izzy's mind was working and decided it time for him to shut it down for tonight.

"Izzy, what say we go to bed?" Mimi suggested

You could literally hear the brakes squeal in Izzy's head when he heard Mimi's suggestion.

"Wh-what did you s-say" Izzy said sputtering

"Why don't _we_ go to bed" Mimi said

"B-but Mimi I-I uh" Izzy said

Mimi smiled she loved seeing her computer genius so flustered it so adorable

"Come on Izzy" Mimi said dragging the poor boy to her bedroom

**End of chapter**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**One week, three couples**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Digimon_

**A/N: Revamped chapter six. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Izzy awoke in a strange bedroom

_Why is everything pink _Izzy thought

That's when he felt something move in the bed, which freaked him out

"Izzy, settle down" a voice said

Izzy relaxed as he recognized the voice as Mimi's, but then he froze when he realized that Mimi was beside him in the bed. That brought back the panic. Mimi however, eased her way and pulled the panicking computer genius into a soul-searing kiss that left him limp.

_That ought get him to relax_ Mimi thought happily

Izzy's senses were frozen and the only thing on his mind was that kiss, and boy was that a kiss.

When the two got up Mimi went to make coffee while Izzy took a shower. When he was done Mimi went to take hers. While Mimi was in the shower Izzy was going over all that happened last night. He couldn't believe that this was happening as he knew that there was no way a girl like Mimi Tachikawa could ever have feelings for him. But since his adventures in the Digital world Izzy learned to never assume anything. But this was still unreal.

"Morning Izzy, how'd you sleep?" Mimi asked

"Great" Izzy answered

"That's good, since I plan on us sleeping together more" Mimi said with a glint her eye

Izzy blushed deep red as he thought of what Mimi was saying

"Izzy is something wrong?" Mimi asked innocently

Izzy felt something stir in him that he never felt before

--

"So you think Izzy told Mimi last night?" TK asked as he sat at the table eating breakfast with the others

"I hope so, or I'm going to be annoyed" Tai said stealing a piece of bacon off of Sora's plate

"You guys did a good job with Izzy, I wonder what you said to him" Sora said as she slapped Tai's hand away when he tried to steal another

TK glanced at Tai, but didn't say a thing

"Are you guys going to tell or not?" Sora asked looking at both boys

"Sorry Sora, but I promised Tai I wouldn't" TK said looking down at his plate

Kari looked at TK and her brother curiously that's when her eyes widen at a thought. TK just nodded because he knew that she'd find out quickly.

"What's going on?" Sora asked as she looked between TK and Kari

"Nothing, nothing is going on, right TK" Kari said quickly

"Right, there's nothing going on" TK said

Sora eyed the two suspiciously

Tai kept his head down the entire time trying to stuff as much food into his mouth as possible

The rest of the breakfast was silence as Sora tried to figure out was wrong while Kari kept shooting TK looks that said we'll talk later. After breakfast Kari dragged TK into her room for talk.

"Why didn't you tell me that Tai still had a feelings for Sora" Kari demanded

"Tai told me not to, and I don't break promises you know that" TK said

"But TK, this changes things, I mean remember what Matt said when we saw him last" Kari said

**Flashback**

_TK and Kari were having a meal in a diner when Matt came in looking tired_

"_Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Matt said_

"_No problem Matt, we just ordered" Kari said_

"_Yeah, so I heard that Tai has asked Sora to move in with him" Kari said to see what the reaction would be_

"_Yeah, and I'm happy that Tai is able to help Sora out" Matt said_

"_You mean you're not jealous?" TK asked curiously_

"_No, I love Sora, but I found out that I wasn't in love with Sora and I knew that I'd just be dragging it out if we stayed together" Matt said closing his eyes_

_TK nodded_

"_So what you're saying that is if Tai and Sora got together, you wouldn't be mad" Kari said trying to clarify things_

"_Yeah, I mean Tai has always been there for Sora when I wasn't. For tennis games, helping work at her mother's flower shop, studying for tests, or just plain hanging out. I was busy with my music that I never had any free time" Matt said_

_TK put a comforting arm on his brother's shoulder_

"_I'm fine TK, it just means that Sora isn't right for me" Matt said with a sigh_

**End flashback**

"Okay so what are you planning to do? Play matchmaker with Tai and Sora?" TK asked

"TK, you're a genius" Kari squealed as she jumped into his arms

"Hey, hey, I was only joking. You're serious about this, aren't you?" TK said

"Yes I am TK, Tai loves Sora. He has since they were kids, and well Sora, she just never had a chance to realize her feelings for my brother. So we have the perfect chance now" Kari said as her eyes started to sparkle with excitement

TK sighed

"Fine, I'm in"

--

Tai and Sora were cleaning up during all of TK and Kari's talk

"What is going on Tai?" Sora asked

"I don't know what you're talking about Sora" Tai said

"Oh can it Tai, we haven't been best friends since practically diapers for me not to be able to know that you're hiding something big from me" Sora said

"I was able to hide it from you for quite a long time from you before" Tai mutter under his breath

"What did you say Tai?" Sora asked

"Nothing Sor, just drop it. It got Izzy and Mimi together so that all that matters" Tai said

Sora pouted, she hated that she didn't know something about Tai. Tai was her best friend and as such made her the fore most authority of knowing everything about him. She knew what made him sad, happy, and laugh. She knew his favorite movies, books, foods, and everything else in between. She knew all his secrets, well she thought she knew all of his secrets.

"Tai, you're secret can't be that bad. You know I'd never look at you differently" Sora said softly

"Sora this one would, it would change everything and I can't let that happen" Tai said sighing

Sora moved slowly until she was in front of Tai and pulled him into a hug

"You're my best friend Tai, I would never ever not want you in my life. You're too important to me. I mean, who else is going to watch old Kung fu movies with me and ad-lib the dialogue, or watch movies that are supposed to be for kids just for the heck of it" Sora said

Sora pulled away and saw a look in Tai's eyes that she never saw before, but before she could identify it disappeared.

"Come on we better clean up the rest before TK and Kari come back out" Tai said letting go of Sora and going back to cleaning up leaving a perplex Sora standing there.

--

"Izzy, are you going to eat something?" Mimi asked

"I'm sorry Meems, but you're kind of distracting" Izzy said

"How am I distracting?" Mimi asked innocently

"Well for one, you're sitting on my lap, and two, you're nipping at my neck every once and a while" Izzy said as Mimi just did the second one again

"Oh, I'm sorry Izzy is this better?" Mimi said as she adjusted herself on Izzy's lap

"No, but that doesn't mean I want you to stop" Izzy said as he pulled his angel into a kiss

_Who would've thought Izzy could be so gregarious when he is relaxed_ Mimi thought as she felt Izzy's arms wrap around her waist she responded in kind by wrapping her arms around Izzy's neck to continue their passionate kiss that's when the phone rang.

Mimi groaned

"Does one of us have to get that?" Izzy asked in between kisses

"I'll let the machine get it" Mimi said going back to kissing Izzy

"_Mimi, it's Sora I want to know what happened last night, call me"_

"I'll call her later" Mimi panted

"Yes, later" Izzy said though he wasn't really paying attention

--

Sora wasn't happy that Mimi didn't answer the phone. She knew Mimi always answered the phone so she decided to go over and see what was going on.

"I'm going to see Mimi, I'll be back" Sora called

"Wait Sor, can't you give those two some peace. I mean, if they got together than they deserve some time alone" Tai said catching Sora's arm before she could leave

"But Tai, I just want to know" Sora whined

"I do too, but we can wait" Tai said

"You can wait, I'm going" Sora said as she wrench her arm out of Tai's grasp and left

Tai sighed and ran after her calling to TK and Kari that he'd be back.

Sora was halfway there when Tai caught up with her

"You're getting old" Sora said with a smirk

"I'm not getting old, I had to tell TK and Kari where we'd be if they needed us" Tai said as he caught his breath

"Whatever, you're getting old admit it" Sora said

"We're the same age" Tai said

"So, you're still getting old" Sora said teasingly

"You are so dead" Tai shouted

Sora screamed as she ran with Tai chasing after her, they ran a good while until the were both tired and walked the rest of the way to Mimi's. When the got there they knocked on the door, but no answer. Sora had a key for emergencies and she used it. When she opened the door she found nothing out of place when she heard a giggle. Tai arched his brow at Sora who shrugged. They found Mimi on the couch with Izzy on top of her and they were making out heavily, it was amazing that they still had there clothes on with all the touching that was going on.

"Oh. My. God!" Sora shouted

This made the couple on the couch freeze in their tracks

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Mimi squeaked out

"I-I uh, just came over to see how last night went and I can see that it went quite well" Sora said still somewhat stunned

Tai was smirking, "congrats Izzy"

Izzy was blushing bright red

"We'll just leave you be" Sora said as she rushed out with Tai on her heels at a more casually pace

"You kids have fun, and remember safe sex" Tai said before he shut the door

"TAI KAMIYA" Mimi shouted

--

"Well are you happy that you found out?" Tai asked Sora as they walked home

"I didn't expect them to be doing that" Sora said

"I guess they are making up for lost time" Tai commented

"I guess, but that is the last thing I wanted to see" Sora said

"Well I guess that means they will busy for the rest of the day" Tai said smirking

"Oh Tai" Sor said as she shoved Tai

"What?"

--

"What do you think is going on at Mimi's?" TK asked curiously

"I don't know, but let's not get distracted now" Kari said wanting to get things started

"Kari, why do we have to do this?" TK asked with a sigh

"Because my brother deserves happiness" Kari said firmly

TK sighed again

"Well are you going to help me or not" Kari asked putting her hands on her hips

"I'll help you, you know I will" TK said

Kari nodded

"Good, now let's get started" Kari said

TK sighed again

**End of chapter**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**One week, three couples**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Digimon_

**A/N: revamped chapter seven. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"I can't believe you said that to them" Sora said as she was trying to hold her laughter because she remembered what Tai said as he closed the door

"Come Sor, did you hear Mimi, I swear that the people three blocks away heard her" Tai said cracking up

"It wasn't nice" Sora said chiding Tai, but wasn't effective because of the escaping giggles

"So, it was still funny" Tai said grinning

"That I agree with" Sora said grinning right back

They both laughed for while about that and what the reaction of the couple would be.

"Man, I bet Izzy was redder than the cardigan you wore for Christmas last year" Tai said

"How do you know that I wore that red cardigan?" Sora asked

"Because I helped Matt pick it out" Tai said then immediately clamped his mouth shut

That's when everything froze

"What did you say Tai" Sora said

"I, um, I, well look at the time we better get back" Tai said as he started to run, but was stopped as Sora grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him

"ACK"

"You're not going anywhere Kamiya until you tell me" Sora said in a demanding way

Tai felt very small at this moment

"Kamiya, you better start talking" Sora growled

"It was nothing Sora, I swear" Tai said in a panic like tone

Sora eyed her best friend carefully, she knew that Tai had the ability to lie to anyone, but her.

"I don't believe you, and you'd better tell me or I'll bring forth the great Takenouchi wrath" Sora said menacingly

Tai coward as he knew that Sora was serious and had been on the receiving end of the great Takenouchi wrath one too many times.

"Nothing Sora, gotta go" Tai said as he ran off as fast as he could before Sora could grab him again

"COME BACK HERE TAI KAMIYA WE'RE NOT FINISHED!" Sora shouted running after Tai

Sora chased Tai quite a way as they passed their apartment building many times

"Come on Sor, just forget it!" Tai shouted

"No way, you're going to tell me!" Sora shouted

"It's nothing Sor!" Tai shouted back

"Bull Tai, now stop this and tell me!" Sora shouted

"You have to catch me!" Tai shouted as he put on more speed

_Damn he sped up_ Sora thought

--

Up in the apartment TK and Kari watched this with amusement and wonder.

"What's going on?" Kari asked turning to TK

"I think Tai said something stupid" TK answered

"I know that, but I wonder what stupid thing he said" Kari said smacking TK in the arm lightly

Suddenly the door burst opened then slammed shut

"Man, I didn't think I would lose her" Tai said out of breath

"Tai, why is Sora mad at you?" Kari asked

"She not mad at me, she just wants me to tell her something that I don't want to tell her" Tai said wiping sweat from his brow

"What is the secret?" TK asked

"Cardigan" Tai answered simply

TK's eyes widen at this, but Kari looked at her brother confused

"What are you talking about Tai?" she asked demanding more information

"Ask TK, I'm going to hide in my room" Tai said as raced to his hiding spot

Kari spun around to her best friend with 'talk now' look

TK sighed

"Come on, we'd better sit" TK said

Kari followed, but when they sat, Kari had that look on her face again

"Okay, it was a year ago on Christmas. Matt was busy with his music stuff like usual and he forgot to get Sora a gift" TK said

Kari's eyes widen

"Yeah, well let's just say that mom berated Matt for that" TK said

"So what did he do?" Kari asked

"Well Matt went to me first for help, but I was busy with your present so I couldn't help. He wanted to go to Mimi, but that would be a mistake as she couldn't keep a secret" TK said

Kari nodded as she knew that Mimi was a terrible secret keeping, but not as bad as Yolei

"He finally went to Tai, since he knew that if anyone knew Sora the best it would be Tai. Anyway, Tai agreed to help since you know he'd do anything to make Sora happy" TK said

Kari nodded

"Well Tai went on a shopping hunt to find Sora the perfect gift, he found a red cardigan that he knew Sora would love, but the only problem was that it was very expensive so Tai got three jobs to get it" TK said

"So that's why he was barely home" Kari commented

TK nodded, "anyway he gave it to Matt telling him that he didn't owe him a thing and that's what friends do" TK said

Kari sighed as she knew very well how self-sacrificing her brother was at times.

"So that's what happened" Sora said

The two jumped at Sora's voice

"Sora, I didn't hear you come in" TK said

"Well I can be sneaky when I need to be. So that's what happened, I knew that Matt didn't buy that cardigan since he looked so surprised when I opened it and thanked him" Sora said

"What are you going to do?" Kari asked

"I'm going to talk to him" Sora said as she headed to Tai's room

When she got there she tried the door and found it locked

"Tai open up I know you're in there" Sora said banging on the door

"No way" Tai said

"Tai Kamiya open this door or I'll open it" Sora ordered

There was silence

Sora sighed and went to her room to find a bobby pin then headed back to Tai's door to pick the lock. She silently thanked Tai for teaching her how to pick locks.

"Stupid Tai" Sora muttered under breath as she worked

Once she got the door unlocked she open it and found Tai cowering in the corner.

"Now I'll get some answers" Sora said closing the door

"I knew I shouldn't have taught how to pick locks" Tai muttered

"TK told me Tai, why did you hide that from me" Sora said crossing her arms

"Because it would've made Matt look like fool. I mean, he forgets to buy his own girlfriend a Christmas gift, that's something a boyfriend can't do. So I helped him out that's all" Tai said

Sora frowned, but now understood it all

"Fine, I get it" Sora said

"You're not going to hurt me?" Tai asked slowly

"No, but is there anything else that I should know" Sora said eyeing Tai with a look that said don't try to lie to me

Tai gulped

"No Sora, there's nothing else" Tai said sighing

"Fine, but if there better be anything else" Sora said turning to leave

--

Outside the door Kari was listening in with TK

"I can't believe it, Tai, you fool you had your chance" Kari muttered

"Kari we better move before Sora gets to the door" TK said

Kari nodded and the two rushed back to the hoping to look innocent. Thankfully Sora nor Tai noticed as the were both in their own world.

--

Sora knew, well she felt like Tai was holding something back, but couldn't get a read on what it was. This annoyed her as she hated riddles especially when it came to her best friend. Her mind swirled with endless possibilities on what her was best friend was hiding, from the weird to the downright impossible. She shook her head to clear her mind and hope to look at it in another angle, but even that didn't work. She needed rest.

--

Tai, on the other hand was patting himself on the back for a job well done. He had dodged another bullet. He knew that he should've told Sora when he had a chance, but he couldn't see a happy ending in that like all the others times when he could've told her. He stuck by his decision on playing the role of best friend and that's all. He now had to be more careful because Sora was know on the look out for any slip ups. He couldn't do that, the first was a mistake, a stupid mistake. He couldn't do it again or it might be his last.

--

"So how is Mimi?' Kari asked

This jarred Tai and Sora from their private thoughts

"What did you say Kari?" Sora asked

"I asked how was Mimi doing" Kari said

"Oh she doing fine, considering the position we found her and Izzy in" Tai said smirking

"What?"

Tai then told TK and Kari about what they saw and this caused TK and Kari's eyes to widen.

"I can't believe Izzy would be doing that" TK said

"I couldn't either, but I saw it" Sora said joining in

"Well I'd say that they are further than what we thought they'd be" TK said

"You're telling me" Tai said with a sigh

"I can't believe you said that to Mimi and Izzy" Kari said shaking her head

"What? It was funny" Tai said

"'Safe sex'?" Kari questioned

"Come on, I don't want those two to go at it in the start of their relationship" Tai said

"And it was also funny" TK said chuckling

"Yes, see TK gets it" Tai said

Kari and Sora rolled their eyes

"Alright, so we've talked about the new couple, so I'm hungry let's get something to eat, who's with me?" Tai asked getting

"After all that running of course you'd be hungry" Sora said

They decided to have a lunch there and of course Tai made it

"Here we are, dig in" Tai said as he set the food out

They all ate and chatted

"So what do you think Mimi is going to do you, Tai?" TK asked

"I have no idea, but I'm going to be wearing ear plugs" Tai said

They all nodded as they knew Mimi could be quite loud when angry

**End of chapter**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**One week, three couples**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Digimon_

**A/N: This one will have more Taiora I hope. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

It was later in the day and TK and Kari decided to take a walk. Tai and Sora opted out of that since they both had enough exercise for one day.

"So what should we do while they are gone?" Sora asked

"I don't know about you, but I tired" Tai said yawning

"Well of course you are since you haven't ran in such a long time" Sora said

"Yeah, and didn't even stretch beforehand" Tai said scratching his head

"Well go take your nap, I'll be fine" Sora said

Tai nodded and left

Sora sighed as she flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch when she found an interesting infomercial, but that didn't and she was back to channel surfing. She did that until she decided to give up and try to read. She went to her room and grabbed a book from her bookshelf and began to read. She spend a good half hour on that until she got bored and tired herself she then headed off to bed. She tried to sleep, but found that she could get comfortable and thought of doing something that she hadn't done in many years. Sleep with Tai. She used to do that when they were younger and she had trouble sleeping.

Sora crept into Tai's room and found him fast asleep, which was good since not even a nuclear bomb could wake him up. She slowly made her way to the bed tiptoeing through strewn items that were on the floor.

_I have no idea how he doesn't kill himself_ Sora thought

When she finally made it to her destination she lay down and snuggled close to her friend. She felt Tai move and froze for a moment, but let out a breath, he just readjusted himself. His new position made her snuggle closer, then once she was all snuggled in Tai wrapped his arm around her. She smiled as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She soon fell asleep listening to the sound of his breathing.

--

"_Come on Sora, we're going to be late" a seven-year-old Tai shouted_

"_Keep your goggles on Tai, I'm coming" Sora said as she made her way to her best friend_

"_About time, now all you need to do is get changed and I'll meet you on the field" Tai said_

_Sora nodded and watched Tai leave before she went to the locker room and change. Once there she dropping her duffle bag and got changed. Today was the final match of the season and if they won they could go to the playoffs. Once she was changed she raced out to the field to find Tai waiting for her._

"_Alright, now that you're here they don't stand a chance" Tai said grinning_

"_Yeah, together we're unstoppable" Sora said matching his grin_

_Their coach then shouted at them to get warmed up, which they did and chat also._

"_So is your mom here?" Tai asked_

_Sora frowned_

"_No she isn't, she told me that she couldn't make it" she said_

"_I'm sorry Sor, but you can her the trophy afterwards" Tai said smiling_

"_Yeah, so where are Kari and your mom?" Sora asked scanning the stands_

"_Mom had to pick up Kari from TK's" Tai said_

"_They spend a lot of time together" Sora commented_

_Tai shrugged_

_They warmed up and was called over for their coach's pep talk, which didn't do much. But after the coach was done Tai gave his own and that really fired them up. During the game Tai and Sora worked in tandem and were hard to beat. They won the game with the score of 4-3. It during the trophy presentation when it began to rain._

"_Oh no, my mom's going to kill me" Sora said_

"_Don't worry Sor, I can be with you so you don't take the worse of it" Tai said grinning_

"_Thanks Tai" Sora said smiling_

_She then impulsively kissed Tai on the cheek_

"_What was that for?" Tai asked blushing like mad and confused_

"_I wanted to" Sora answered wearing the same blush_

_Tai grinned and kissed Sora's cheek_

"_We're even" he said_

--

Sora smiled at the memory and wondered why they didn't progress into a couple. But she then remembered that Tai didn't feel the same about her and that's why she went after Matt. She waited for Tai to make a move, but none ever came and she got tired of waiting so she moved on. But even during her time with Matt she still felt her heart tug a the sight of Tai's trademark smile. Or blush when he was close to her.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Tai asked sleepily

"I was tired, but didn't want to sleep alone" Sora said turning towards Tai

"I'm not complaining or anything, but it is kind of shocking finding your best friend in your bed" Tai said

"Oh come on Tai, we've shared a bed before" Sora said

"Yeah, but that's when were in younger" Tai argued

Sora shrugged

"I felt nostalgic" she said

"Well, if you ever feel that way again you're always welcome" Tai said smiling

Sora smiled back, "thanks Tai"

She then kissed him on the cheek

"What was that for?" Tai asked confused and blushing slightly

"I wanted to" Sora said blushing slightly also

Tai grinned and kissed her cheek

"We're even" he said

--

They stayed in bed for a good majority of the time reminiscing about the good 'ol days as Tai now calls them.

"Remember the time when we ditched school to go to the fair in town?" Tai asked

"How can I forget, it was so exciting, but I felt like someone was watching us all the time" Sora said

"Hey, it was fun and you needed it, you were stressing about tests and stuff" Tai said

"I know and I'm glad you did" Sora said as she hugged Tai

"Hey do you remember our late night sneak outs?" Tai asked

"Do I? I loved those" Sora said smiling

"Yeah, though it was fun waking you up for those" Tai said snickering

"I got you back for those, remember" Sora said smacking Tai in the arm

"Oh fine, I concede" Tai said pouting

Sora giggled she couldn't remember the last time she felt so carefree in her life.

"Well I know you're comfortable, but I need to use the bathroom" Tai said getting up

Sora groaned

"Hey, I'll be right back" Tai said as he got to the door

After Tai got back and he was about climb back into bed Sora stopped him.

"Did you wash your hands?" she asked

"Yes mother, I did" Tai said sarcastically

Sora grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it

"Hey"

Sora rolled her eyes and scooted over for Tai to climb in

"So what should we do now?" Tai asked wagging his eyebrows suggestively

Sora giggled and smacked Tai in the chest

"Tai"

"What, just asking" he said innocently

"Oh ,what am I going to do with you?" Sora asked out loud

"Don't know, but you can't live without me" Tai said

"That's true, you've been such a part of my life that I can't think of a moment where you weren't there" Sora said softly

"And I'll always be there for you" Tai said softly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear

Sora blushed not understanding why she was reacting like this

"Sor, are you alright?" Tai asked

Sora shook her head, "yeah, I guess I've been in bed too long"

Tai shrugged

"Come on, let's get up" Sora said

Tai sighed and did, he followed her out of his room and found that TK and Kari were still gone.

"I wonder what those two are up to?" Sora asked out loud

"Hopefully they are getting their feelings out so I would be free of the torture" Tai said

"Torture?" Sora questioned

"Yeah, it kills me when I see two people who belong together and aren't" Tai said

"I never knew you were a romantic Tai" Sora said

"There's a lot you don't know about me" Tai smirked

"Oh yeah" Sora said

"Yeah" Tai said

"Well if that's how it is then I'm going to have to get you to tell me" Sora said smiling

"You can try Takenouchi, you can try" Tai said smirking

Sora leapt at Tai, but evaded and thus began a chase around the apartment. This what TK and Kari came back to.

"We leave you two alone for a while and you revert back to children" Kari said with her hands on her hips

"She started it" Tai said childishly pointing at Sora

"Only because he won't tell me" Sora shot back in the same childish manner

TK shook his head

"This why we can't go out dear, we leave and they start these fights" TK said sound like a father

This cause everyone to burst out laughing

**End of chapter**

**A/N: Sorry for another short chap, but I had other deadlines to deal with. The next chap hopefully will be longer, though it will be a while since I've hit a writer's block.**


	9. Chapter 9

**One week, three couples**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Digimon_

**A/N: This chap is Takari for those who thought I was lacking in this part of the story. I also apologize for not updating this sooner, but due to lack inspiration and busy with my other stories I have not be able to keep up with this one like I want.**

**Chapter 9**

TK and Kari wandered around not really caring where they were going. They just wanted to get out of the apartment for a while.

"Alright, now that we're alone we can get to planning how to get Tai and Sora together" Kari said clapping her hands together

"Kari, do you really think that this is a good idea?" TK asked nervously

"Of course it is TK, they like each other and I know that Tai has feelings for Sora. We just have to get Sora to discover hers" Kari said

TK sighed in defeat

"Alright, now on to planning" Kari said

TK sighed again, but followed Kari's lead as they began to plan. They shot down the obvious plans since they knew they couldn't trick them. But even after brainstorming they couldn't come up with anything. This annoyed Kari greatly.

"TK, we've got to come up with something, they belong together" Kari said in a frustrating tone

"Kari, I don't understand why we can't let things just run their course" TK said

"Because if we did, then they'd never get together" Kari said with a bit of exasperation in her voice

TK sighed yet again

"TK, they both deserve happiness, I mean Tai has had feelings for Sora since he started like girls that way. And I'm sure Sora has the same feelings, but buried them" Kari said

"Alright, I give" TK said

"Goodie" Kari said smiling

"But if Tai comes after us, you're going to have to tell him that you were the brains of the operation" TK said

"Sure, whatever" Kari said with a shrug

They decided to just hint at the idea of being a couple as subtle as they could. They knew it wasn't much of a plan, but it was all they could come up with. The rest of the time they enjoyed being with one another without a certain goggleheaded boy interrupting them.

"Kari, when are we going to end this?" TK asked

"Soon TK, very soon. I've been thinking about this for a while and I think this is the moment we've been looking for" Kari said

"Really?" TK asked hopefully

"Yes, we've danced around this long enough and we aren't getting any younger" Kari said

TK got down on one knee

"Kari Kamiya, would you be my girlfriend?" TK asked in a dramatic tone

Kari giggled, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend"

TK got up and pulled Kari into a kiss. They both felt a jolt and knew that this was right.

As they walked back to Tai and Sora's apartment they decided keep this secret since they had an idea that they both being here was a plan set up by Tai.

"So we act like we usually do" TK said

"Yep" Kari said smiling

"Alright" TK said smiling back

They got to the door to find Sora leaping at Tai and Tai avoiding it.

"We leave you two alone for a while and you revert back to children" Kari said with her hands on her hips

"She started it" Tai said childishly pointing at Sora

"Only because he won't tell me" Sora shot back in the same childish manner

TK shook his head

"This is why we can't go out dear, we leave and they start these fights" TK said sound like a father

This caused everyone to burst out laughing

"Okay, what are you hiding Tai?" Kari asked

"Nothing Kari, I swear" Tai said

"That's a lie Kamiya, you're hiding something from me and I will find out what it is" Sora said

Kari sighed and TK wrapped an arm around her

"Next time we eat in so we can keep an eye on these two" TK said

Kari giggled at this

"What's going on with you two?" Tai asked curiously

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with Tai, you have your own problems" Kari said

Tai was about to say something when he glanced at Sora and he knew Kari was right.

It was later that night TK and Kari were sharing a chair watching a movie, Tai was sprawled out on the couch and Sora was washing the dishes. It looked like a cute family moment for the four, but that didn't enter any of their minds at that moment.

"Tai, we need to go grocery shopping" Sora called

"Alright, I'll go tomorrow, I'll make sure to pick up something special for Friday" Tai said from his position on the couch

Sora came into the living room a little later and shoved Tai's legs off the couch so she could sit.

"Hey, why'd you do that, I was comfortable" Tai grumbled

"Because I need a seat and your legs were in the way" Sora said

Tai grumbled a bit more though he didn't try to put his feet up on Sora. He knew what not to do when it came to Sora.

TK and Kari fell asleep in the chair and Sora was the first to notice as Tai was too engrossed in the movie to see anything else.

"Tai" Sora whispered

Tai didn't hear her

"Tai" Sora said a little louder

Again Tai didn't respond

Sora took a pillow and whacked her friend in the head

"Hey, what was that for?" Tai asked

Sora gestured to the chair and Tai saw and he grinned

"Aren't they so cute?" Sora asked

"Yeah, but that doesn't help us get them together" Tai said

"So, it is still cute" Sora said

"Alright I agree with you it is cute, but we've got to do something to get them going or I'm going to do something drastic" Tai said

"Like what?" Sora asked curiously

"I have no idea, but let's just say that it would be the craziest thing I've ever done" Tai said

"Tai, you've done a lot of crazy things" Sora said

"This would top it" Tai said

Sora sighed, she knew Tai would practically do anything to get his little sister to be with TK.

The next day Sora woke up and got ready as she always did, but when she was brushing her hair she noticed something hanging out of her jewel box that she kept hair ties in. She smiled when she got a good look at it. It was the hairclip that Tai got her and they had a fight over it. She took it out and put it in.

"Hey Sora, nice hairclip" Kari greeted

"Thanks Kari, where's Tai?" Sora asked

"He's out grocery shopping with TK" Kari said

Sora nodded then went to her room to grab her back, she had homework to do and she didn't want to wait for the last minute to do it. As Sora was doing her homework Kari watched and planned on how to go about getting Sora into think of Tai in the romantic sense.

"So Sora, how have you been?" Kari asked

"Fine, I'm doing well in my classes and things are just fine" Sora said without looking up

Kari frowned

"Been seeing anyone?" Kari asked

Sora looked up

"Kari, if I was seeing anyone you'd be the first to know" Sora said

"Actually Mimi would be the first then me" Kari clarified

Sora laughed

"You're right, Mimi would be the first. She has an odd sense knowing when I'm dating someone" Sora said

"Come on Sor, there has to be someone that tickles your fancy?" Kari asked

Sora tilted her head to the side in thought. There was one guy that she had her sights on a long time ago, but that fell through when she got tired of waiting and decided to move on. Now she knew that what she could've had was long gone, the ship had sailed. She frowned at this since she did really like him, but buried those kinds of feelings since she moved on and didn't want to dig up the past.

Kari watched this and prayed to every god she knew hoping that her brother was in those thoughts of Sora. Which was a really strange thing to pray for.

**End of chapter**

**A/N: that's the end of this chap, I'm not sure really how I'm going to end this one as I don't have a firm grasp of what I want yet. It maybe another one or two chapters til I get it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**One week, three couples**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Digimon_

**Chapter 10**

"Hey guys, a little help here" Tai called

Sora and Kari rushed to help Tai with the groceries

"Where's TK, you didn't leave him there, did you?" Kari asked

"No, he said he had to stop by Izzy's, and to not wait up for him" Tai said

Kari furrowed her brow, confused as to why TK would go see Izzy. She shrugged it off as she helped Tai and Sora with the groceries.

TK took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Izzy's apartment.

"Coming" a voice called

_That sounds like Mimi_ TK thought

And sure enough it was Mimi who opened the door wearing a tech convention t-shirt that was a little big on her, though it showed off her legs nicely.

"Hey Mimi, is Izzy here?" TK asked

"Yeah, come on in" Mimi said

TK followed Mimi in and she called Izzy out. Izzy came out with his hair wet.

"Sorry to disturb you Izzy, but I thought you might want to know what's going on" TK said

"You didn't disturb me at all TK, I was just finishing with a shower" Izzy said

TK had a thought of what was really going on, but decided to stay quiet.

"Well, Kari and I have decided to try and get Tai and Sora together" TK said

Izzy's eyes widen

"Really, are you sure it's a good idea?" he asked

"I have no choice really, Kari is dead set on this and I can't dissuade her" TK said

"What's going on? Izzy tell me what's going on?" Mimi asked

"Uh, well, um" Izzy stumbled

Mimi put her hands on her hips

"Izzy Izumi, you better start talking" she demanded

Under his girlfriend's intense glare the computer genius spilled his guts. He told her about everything that Tai told him. He didn't want to, but with your girlfriend's deadly gaze on you, you'd probably tell her anything she wanted to hear just to please her.

"So Tai is still in love with Sora" Mimi said after Izzy finished

TK and Izzy nodded

"Hmm, interesting. But now we need to figure out where Sora stands" Mimi said thinking out loud

"We?" Izzy asked

"Well yes we, that's why you came over here wasn't it TK, to get us to help you?" Mimi asked

This of course wasn't TK's plan at all, but decided to go with it since he knew that he and Kari could use all the help they could get. Both Tai and Sora can be quite stubborn when they want to be.

"Yeah, that's right Mimi" he said

"That's what I thought. Now I need to get Sora alone and we can have a heart-to-heart talk" Mimi said

"Why don't you, Sora, and Kari have a sleepover over here while I go over and keep Tai and TK company" Izzy suggested

Mimi leapt off her chair and proceeded make-out with her boyfriend. TK felt very uncomfortable watching this and averted his eyes as he waited for them to finish. Once the couple did, the three made a plan.

When TK got back he told Kari of the plan and she kissed him on his brilliant mind. Now the only thing to do was get Tai and Sora to go for it. Mimi called about fifteen minutes after TK got back and Sora was getting packed up along with Kari.

"So you and Kari will be having a sleepover with Mimi, and Izzy will be here with TK and me" Tai said

Sora nodded

"Yup, I hope I can trust you being out of my sight for the night and not get into any trouble" she said

"Hey, I'm a lot better than I was in high school" Tai said in defense

"I suppose so, but try not do anything stupid" Sora said

Tai pouted

"So everything is set on Mimi's side?" Kari asked

"Yup, Mimi is ready" TK said nodding his head

"Alright, wish me luck" Kari said

TK gave her a quick kiss

"Good luck" he said

Kari smiled

Mimi came bursting through the door and with quick hellos to TK and Tai she grabbed Sora and Kari's arm and dragged them out.

"Wow, that something" Tai said stunned

"I'll say, She didn't even ask Kari and Sora of they had their bags" TK said

"They did, they were on their shoulders when Mimi grabbed them" Izzy said entering the apartment at more sedate pace than his girlfriend did

"Hey Izzy" Tai said

"Hey"

"So what are we going to do?" TK asked

Mimi dragged the two girls back to Izzy's and didn't let them go until they were in the apartment.

"Gees Meems, I forgot how strong you are" Sora said as she massaged her arm

Kari nodded as she did the same

"Sorry, but we were losing valuable girl time and I for one didn't want to waste any with idle chitchat with Tai and TK" Mimi said

"Um Mimi, why are we in Izzy's place?" Sora asked as she looked around

"Oh, well um, you see since Izzy and I are together now we usually spend it over here. Actually, I'm planning to moving in here once my lease is up" Mimi said

"Wow Mimi, you move fast" Kari said laughing

"Not really, a lot of my stuff is here already so I'm kind of living here already" Mimi said

Sora raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to hold off til later to grill her best friend. The girls chatted for a while about the normal things until Mimi jumped up.

"What is it Mimi?" Kari asked

"I got to grab my movies, it won't be a sleepover without romance movies" Mimi said as she raced out of the apartment

"Where does she get her energy?" Kari asked

Sora shrugged

Mimi came back with a bag load of movies.

"Uh Mimi, we're only staying one night here" Kari said when she saw the bulging bag

"I know, but we must have an adequate selection" Mimi said

Both Kari and Sora knew that there was more than an adequate selection in Mimi's bag. Heck, she probably grabbed all the romance movies she had.

"Aright, what should we watch first?" Mimi asked

Sora and Kari looked through the movies that Mimi brought over. The three debated over several titles before settling on _**Casablanca**_. Mimi argued that it was a classic that has to be watched. Sora and Kari just sighed and shrugged. They knew better than to try to argue with Mimi on this. They watched the movie with Mimi totally glued to the screen. Once that movie was over Kari decided to pick next, but before that Sora thought it be best to order some pizzas for them.

Meanwhile Tai, Izzy, and TK were watching the latest action movie. They were enjoying the freedom of not having any females around for the night.

"Man, this is great. I like having Sora around, but sometimes it is great to hangout with just the guys," Tai said

Izzy and TK nodded

"Yeah, I spend so much time with Mimi, that it doesn't feel like I'm a guy anymore" Izzy said

"Well it's your own fault Izzy, you just had to be her knight in shining armor when she needed it" Tai said

Izzy blushed

TK chuckled

"Oh don't get me started on you TK. You and Kari have been joined at the hip since you guys were eight-years-old" Tai said

"Alright, but to be fair I was only around her a lot at that time since she was the only other kid the same age I was and then during the Piedmon thing Sora made me promise to protect Kari, which I still do to this day" TK said

"That and you love her" Izzy said smirking

"Of course I love her, she's my best friend" TK said

"That's not what he meant TK, you are head over heels in love with my baby sister" Tai said as loud as he could without disturbing the neighbors

Both TK and Izzy just blink at Tai; neither thought he'd say this out loud.

"Wow Tai, any louder and the world will know" Izzy said

"Sorry, but you two are driving me nuts with the little dance you've been doing for the past couple years. It was cute at the beginning, but now it is downright annoying. Why do you think I've been playing matchmaker for so long, it just so I could have some peace," Tai said

"Uh Tai, you do know that even if I did like Kari that way I have no idea if she feels the same" TK said keeping it hidden that he and Kari are already together

"Are you totally dense man, Kari is totally in love with you too. Haven't you been seeing the signs?" Tai said

TK just blinked

Tai growled in frustration

"Tai, you do know that Davis likes Kari too, and she'd never want to hurt him," TK said

"Screw Davis, he's doesn't matter at all" Tai said

Izzy nodded, though he kept quiet the whole time, he totally agreed with Tai.

The girls were watching the movie that Kari had picked out, as they did they also munch on the snacks that have been laid out.

"So Kari, how's your love life?" Mimi asked

"You know the answer to that Mimi. I have two boys trying to get my attention" Kari said with a roll of her eyes

"Yeah, but only one has your undivided attention and he has blond hair and wears a fisherman hat most of the time" Mimi said

"Not to mention he's the star player on the basketball team" Sora chipped in

Kari blushed

"Can you be anymore obvious. I mean, you and TK have been joined at the hip since he returned" Mimi said

"No we haven't" Kari said with a bright blush still on her face

"Uh, yeah you have. I mean, wherever you were TK was always by your side at some point" Sora said

"So, it doesn't mean anything. We're just good friends" Kari said in her defense

"You can't fool us Kamiya, just admit that you have the hots for TK" Mimi said brightly

Kari felt the gazes of two of her oldest friends, pressuring her to a confession. She knew she shouldn't admit being together with TK already, but the intensity of the two gazes were too much.

"Alright, I love him. I love TK Takaishi. I want to have his kids" Kari shouted

"That's my girl, but next time use your indoor voice" Sora said smiling

"Oh shut it" Kari said and whacked Sora with a pillow

"Hey!" Sora shouted

Mimi was giggling at all of this, but her giggles stopped as she was hit by a pillow.

"Okay, you hit me?" Mimi asked glaring at her two friends

Sora and Kari both accused one another leaving Mimi to hit both with a pillow. This began a pillow fight between the three girls. The fight lasted until the doorbell rang. Sora paid for the pizzas.

"Lets call a truce, deal" Kari said wiping some sweat from her brow

The other two girls nodded and they all shook hands

"So Sora, what is going on in your love life?" Mimi asked

"I don't have one at the moment. I've been too busy with school and work" Sora said

"Come on Sora, there has to be some guy that has caught your eye" Kari said

Sora thought about this, but no guy came to mind. Since her last relationship she pretty much put off all dating. The only time she hung out with a guy it was with Tai and sometimes with Izzy, but mainly Tai.

"Nope, no one" she answered

"What about you're best friend slash roommate?" Mimi asked

"Tai?"

"Who else would I be talking about unless you have another roommate I don't know about?" Mimi asked

"But, it's Tai" Sora said

"So, he's still a guy. A handsome guy might I add" Mimi said

Kari moved out of the room as she didn't really want to hear this. It was her brother for god's sake.

"Mimi! This Tai we're talking about. He's my best friend, I have no thoughts like that at all" Sora said adamantly

Mimi rolled her eyes

"Please Sora, you can be honest with me" she said

"I am" Sora said stubbornly

"Sora, I'm going to tell you some things that I never told anyone else. Can you promise me that you can keep this to yourself?" Mimi asked

Sora nodded. By this time Kari had returned to the living room and also promised Mimi that she wouldn't tell a soul.

"Well when we were younger I had crushes on all of our guy friends" Mimi said

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, Tai, Matt, Joe, and Izzy. I didn't have one on TK since he was quite young at the time" Mimi said

"How in the world could you have a crush on all those guys at the same time?" Kari asked

"Well I liked Tai since he was the athletic type, Matt had the cool bad boy image, Joe was older and more mature, and Izzy, well, Izzy was so cute and adorable" Mimi said

"I can't believe you had a crush on Tai. You two have nothing in common" Sora said

"Yeah, but he had that strong leader kind of vibe going on" Mimi said

"What?" Sora said with a confused expression on her face

Mimi rolled her eyes

"You didn't see it. I mean he was quite hot when he was intense" Mimi said

Sora still didn't look like she understood. So Kari had to jump in.

"TK gets the same way when he's on the court playing when the team is behind" she said

"Okay, I understand now. But I never thought of Tai like that" Sora said

Though deep inside there was a voice screaming at her that what she was saying was a lie. She had a crush on Tai since she was a kid. She never lost this crush even when she dated Matt, it just went into hibernation. Now this crush was floating in limbo wanting to be let out.

"Sora, we're your best friends. You can tell us anything" Mimi said

Sora took a deep breath

"Alright, I did have a crush on Tai, but that was when we were kids. I no longer feel that way for him" she said

Again the voice inside her shouted 'Lies, all lies.' But Sora ignored it.

Kari and Mimi exchanged a look with one another. This wasn't going as they thought it would. They had to do something.

"Sora, why do you lie to yourself. You like Tai, just admit it" Kari said

Sora sighed

"I do not, I don't like Tai like that. He's my best friend, that's all" she said

"Will just stop it. You love Tai for goodness sake. There's no need to hide it" Mimi said with a bit of annoyance

"But-"

"No Sora, you are in love with Sora. I remember when we were younger how attached you were to Tai and even though that disappeared when you dated Matt it's back again at full force" Kari said interrupting Sora

"That's-"

"Cut it out will you. Just get over with and admit it" Mimi said interrupting Sora this time

Sora was annoyed by her friends harping at her and she exploded

"Alright, fine. I love Tai. I've loved Tai for as long as I can remember. He's they only guy that can make me smile. He's the only guy I would ever want in my life. He's the only guy that I would want to go to bed with" Sora shouted

Kari and Mimi smiled at this

"There you go, don't you feel better" Mimi said

Sora growled at her friend

"Sora, you've finally let out your feelings for Tai. It's healthy" Kari said

Sora looked down and sighed. She felt better letting it out. But now that it is she didn't know if she could be the same around Tai now.

Kari and Mimi were pleased that this evening had worked out quite well. Sora had now admitted her feelings and that meant they were closer to getting Tai and Sora together.

Tai was having fun hanging out with Izzy and TK. They were watching action movies, chugging pop, and eating pizza. Yeah life was good.

"So Tai, what do you want to watch now?" TK asked as the last movie ended

"I don't know, you pick one" Tai said

TK nodded and looked through what Sora and Tai had. He grabbed one and put it in.

"I haven't seen this one yet" Izzy commented

"It's good, even Kari likes it" TK said

"Really, Sora was the one who bought this" Tai said

"Sora, well she never really did like romance movies all that much" Izzy said

"Yeah, that's why she and I get along so great" Tai said

Izzy and TK looked at one another and hoped that their girls were getting through to Sora.

Late that night Sora sighed, she was still awake. Kari and Mimi had fallen asleep just before midnight. But Sora couldn't sleep. Her mind was still going over what she said earlier. She got up and headed to the mini balcony that Izzy's place had. She opened the sliding glass door. She shivered slightly at the breeze that was coming in. She leaned over and stared out over the city. She remembered when she would do the same at the Kamiya apartment. She would stand out there late at night. Tai was usual with her on those night and they'd talk. She missed those conversations.

"Sora?"

Sora turned around to find Kari standing there

"Did I wake you Kari?" Sora asked

Kari shook her head

"What are you doing up?" Sora asked

"I just could sleep I guess. How about you, what are you doing up?" Kari asked

"I couldn't sleep either" Sora said

"Sora, about earlier. I'm sorry for pushing you, but you and Tai belong together" Kari said

"It's alright Kari. You and Mimi were right. I feel better letting it out, but now I don't know how to act" Sora said

"Just act like you usually do. I did when I found out my feelings for TK" Kari said

"I know, but it's going to be hard" Sora said with a sigh

She leaned over the railing and Kari comforted her by rubbing her back.

"Thanks Kar" Sora said smiling

"No problem, what are sisters for" Kari said smiling right back

**End of chapter**

**A/N: that's the end of this chap. Whew, it has been a while since I've written some much on this one. I think I'm almost done with this one and in the next chap is where I'll wrap it up. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Final chapter

**One week, three couples**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Digimon_

**A/N: this is the last chap. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Sora awoke with her head still trying to figure out what she was going to do. Late that night before she fell asleep she decided to test the waters and see if Tai felt the same. Now all she needed was a plan.

"Morning Sora" Mimi said cheerfully

Sora smiled in response

Mimi was at the stove cooking breakfast and humming.

"Where's Kari?" Sora asked

"She's in the shower. You can take one after she's done" Mimi said

Sora nodded

Kari came out of the bathroom drying off her hair

"Morning Sora" she greeted

"Morning Kari. Well since the shower is free I'm going to take one" Sora said

"Alright, breakfast should be ready when you come out" Mimi said

Sora nodded and grabbed her bag she brought and headed to the bathroom. As she showered she kept thinking of how to approach Tai. She needed to do something that was big, yet subtle since she knew that was what is going to take for her best friend to notice her like she wanted. But what to do? She got out of the shower with no answer, but a lot of rejected ideas.

"Hey Sora, come sit" Mimi said

Sora did and began to pile her plate with food.

"So what shall we do today?" Mimi asked

"Well tomorrow you and Izzy are coming over for dinner" Sora said

"That's right, I totally forgot" Mimi said

"Well Mimi, you have been busy" Kari said smirking

Mimi blushed as Kari and Sora laughed

Tai yawned and rolled over as he tried to get some more sleep. The three guys were spread out around the living room. Tai was on the couch, well more like he was sprawled out on the couch, Izzy had taken a recliner and TK was in a cushy chair. The three had stayed up late chatting, eating, and watching movies. None of the guys even stirred when the girls came in.

"Ugh, what a mess" Mimi said scrunching up her nose at the sigh of the messy kitchen

"What do you expect," Sora said

"I would've thought living with you would've taught my brother some manners," Kari said

"Kari, if your mom couldn't teach him then what chance do I have?" Sora asked

"You have your wiles" Mimi said nudging Sora in the arm with her elbow

Sora blushed at this, which caused Kari to giggle

"Well, should we wake them or let them sleep?" Kari asked

Sora had a big grin on her face

"I have a plan," she said

The plan involved three buckets of ice-cold water and having each girl dump a bucket onto one of the guys. Mimi got Izzy; Kari got TK, leaving Sora with Tai.

"Okay, on the count of three. One, Two, Three!" Sora said

Three loud shouts erupted. The girls moved away from arms reaching for them as they cracked up.

"I'll get you for that Sora Takenouchi" Tai shouted

He stood up and was totally drenched. His shirt was clinging to his torso and he was furious.

"Who me?" Sora asked innocently

Tai growled as he chased after Sora. Mimi was laughing at the sight that she failed to see Izzy approaching her from behind and tackle her to the floor. Izzy then proceeded to tickle his girlfriend to death. Kari though was more wary after seeing what happened to her two friends. TK however was watching her and took her at her blind spot. She screamed in surprise and was soon hauled over the shoulder of her boyfriend to her bedroom where she was tickled savagely. When all three girls got their just desserts they had breakfast. Well the guys had breakfast since the girl already had it though the girl did eat since they got a work out from laughing and struggling so much.

"That was a dirty trick Sora" Tai said frowning

"Oh come on Tai, you'd do the same to me and you know it" Sora said smiling

Tai mumbled something, but no one understood it. After they were finished Tai and Izzy washed the dishes and Kari pulled TK into her room.

"So was it a success?" TK asked as soon as Kari closed the door

"Yep, Mimi and I got Sora to confess and now she plotting" Kari said happily

TK pumped his fist

"Now all we have to do is move things along" Kari said

"What?"

"Well if we let them do this at their normal pace we are going to be married and having kids by the time they start dating" Kari said

TK blushed a the thought of having kids with Kari, thus leading other thoughts of his girlfriend.

"TK, get your head out of the gutter" Kari said slapping her boyfriend in the arm

TK blinked and his blushed deepened

"Sorry he said

"It's alright, but we must stay focused" Kari said

TK nodded

They began to plan on how to move things along much quicker. What they didn't know was that Mimi and Izzy were doing the same thing.

Tai sat back lounging, he was supposed to be doing his homework, but didn't fee like doing at the moment.

"Tai, what are you doing?"

Tai looked up to find Sora looking at him with her hands on her hips. He knew this look and stance. She was unhappy with something.

"Uh, just relaxing" Tai said

Sora sighed

"Tai, you should be doing your homework" she said

Tai groaned

"Don't be such a baby Tai" Sora said

"But I don't wanna" Tai whined

Sora rolled her eyes

"Come on Tai, the faster you do your homework the quicker you can get back to being a lazy lizard" she said

"'Lazy lizard'? You haven't called me that since we were ten" Tai said

"And it seems the title still fits" Sora said smiling

Tai sighed and got up. He went to his room and grabbed his assignments then headed to the table to get them done. He knew if he didn't get some work done then Sora what nag him.

Sora smiled at her work and went to get her own homework.

They worked in peace with Sora glancing at Tai every so often. She felt like she was back in high school all over again. It was thrilling to have this feeling again. She didn't think that she'd ever have this feeling again. But here she was stealing glances of Tai.

TK and Kari were watching this all from Kari's room. Kari had a grin on her face.

Mimi and Izzy were back at Izzy's apartment with Mimi plotting her next move to get Tai and Sora together. Izzy watched his girlfriend pace back and forth in amusement.

"What we need to do next is give them a big push forward. We have to get them alone" Mimi said

"Easier said than done Meems. I don't think Tai is ready to let his feelings out" Izzy said

"Well then, we're going to have to make him" Mimi said

Izzy wasn't sure if Mimi should charge forward like this when it comes to Tai. But his only other option would lead him to have an angry girlfriend and that meant no cuddle time. He was addicted to that so he couldn't risk it.

"Come on Izzy, help me out here" Mimi said in a pleading tone

"Well since we are going to have dinner with them tomorrow we can use that time to give them a push" Izzy suggested

"But that's too long to wait" Mimi whined

"Then I'll just have to help you pass the time" Izzy said smirking

Mimi spotted that smirk and she liked it. God, she loved it when he looked at her like that. It made her hot. All planning of any kind was put on hold for the afternoon.

Sora was very happy. She had moved her chair, which was by Tai's side though a good amount of distance between them was now side-by-side as close as possible without her being in Tai's lap. She was helping Tai figure out one of his assignments. Yes, this was a good start. She used everything she could think of to entice Tai. She did what every girl did that was in this kind of situation. She flipped her hair, leaned in closer than was necessary, touched his hand or arm as much as possible without being suspicious, everything.

"This is better than I expect Sora in doing" Kari said watching the whole thing

"But all she is doing is what tons of girls have done with me" TK said

"Tons of girls?" Kari questioned

"Uh, well, you know Kari, how they are. It's not like I doing anything to indicate that I'm interested. Heck, it's always been you, I swear" TK said quickly

Kari smirked, she liked this newfound power over her boyfriend

"You're forgiven" she said

TK let out a sigh of relief and decided that he'd better watch what he says from now on.

They went back watch Tai and Sora.

Tai was trying very hard to concentrate on his work, but having Sora so close to him was very difficult. He could smell her since she was so close to him. It took every force possible for him not to smell her hair. Every time she touched his hand or arm he shivered. He could take this, he had survived this long being close to her and he could live through this. He kept telling himself that as he focused on his work, but he knew his will was faltering.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Tai asked

"Helping you with your homework" Sora answered innocently

Tai arched a brow. He knew Sora had helped him before with his homework, but never this close. He wondered what her game was. He knew that Sora wasn't the type of girl to toy with a boy's feelings. Heck, she was too much of a good girl to do that. Not to mention her conscience wouldn't allow her to do that even if she tried. So what was she playing at? Did she have feelings for him, and is now trying to show it off as subtly as possible? Tai shook his head, that was just plain crazy. He's known this girl for a long time and knew that she had no feelings for him at all.

Sora sighed as she rested her head on Tai shoulder, hoping that this would crack through his thick head.

Kari was grinning like mad as she saw Sora's move and it took every fiber in her being not to squeal. TK watched the scene with amusement. He never seen anything like this before. Even when girls did this to him they'd never did this. But he'd have to reason that he was usually with Kari while the girl would do this and probably didn't want to get a fist to the face for trying.

Tai stiffen when he felt Sora rest her head on his shoulder.

_What the hell is going on_ Tai wondered

_Come on Tai, I know you're not this dense. Can't you see I'm pulling every trick out of my bag to get you to make the connection without me throwing you down on the table and having my way with you. _Sora thought_ You know that isn't a bad idea for later_ she added

_Okay, you can get through this. You're strong, you can handle this. Damn, why does she have to smell so good. No, must concentrate. Okay A plus equals. Oh hell with it_ Tai thought

Tai leaned his head and with his hand he held Sora's head as he pushed his lips to hers. Sora's eyes widen when she saw him draw closer, but closed her eye as soon as her lips touched his.

Kari was silently squealing as she was bouncing up and down like a five-year-old on a sugar high. TK had to pull Kari away before she blew their cover.

"I can't believe it. He did it. I'm so proud of him" Kari said still bouncing around

TK just watched his girlfriend bouncing around. He had no idea what else he was suppose to do right now.

Izzy and Mimi were well into their make-out session when Izzy's phone began to ring.

"Let the machine get it" Izzy said panting

"Yeah, machine" Mimi said

"_Izzy, Mimi, we have lift off, I repeat we have life off. Sora made her move and Tai took the bait hook, line, and sinker"_

Izzy and Mimi jumped up at this and rushed to the phone.

"TK" Izzy said picking up the receiver

"_About time, I knew that would get you off Mimi"_ TK said

Izzy gulped as he blushed bright red.

Mimi yanked the phone out of Izzy's hand.

"Tell me what happened TK, don't leave a single detail out" she commanded

"_I'll hand the phone to Kari and she'll give you the play by play"_ TK said

Kari and Mimi chatted for a second then got to business. Kari told Mimi all about the little study session that began it all.

"She didn't" Mimi said with a gasp

"_Yes she did, I couldn't believe it"_

"Oh, I hope you got footage of it" Mimi said

"_Of course I did, thanks to TK's birthday present to me"_

"I can't wait to see it" Mimi squealed

"_I e-mail it to you"_

"I can't wait" Mimi said

Mimi hung up the phone afterwards and then rushed into Izzy's room where his computer was.

"What is it Mimi?" Izzy asked

"Kari is e-mailing me something very important" Mimi said

Once Mimi spotted the right e-mail she clicked on it and then on the button to open the video that Kari sent. Izzy and Mimi watch the whole scene of Sora enticing Tai from the beginning to when they finally kiss.

"Unbelievable" Izzy said

"I'm so proud" Mimi said as she wiped some tears away

Tai and Sora were on the couch, their homework forgotten as they enjoyed this new aspect of their relationship. Tai was the one to break off first.

"Sora, what does this mean?" he asked

"It means that I love you Tai, I've always loved you even when I was too stupid to see it" Sora said as she caressed Tai's cheek

Tai smiled, he longed to hear these words from Sora for a while and that he's heard them he just acted. He kissed Sora since he felt that no words could ever convey how he felt. Sor smiled she knew that Tai wasn't much for words, but his actions usually did quite well.

TK and Kari watched all this smiling.

That night when Izzy and Mimi came over for dinner the seating order was Tai and Sora, Izzy and Mimi, and then TK and Kari. They all had a great time enjoying the company of friends. They teased the new couple as much as they could. Especially when Tai and Sora found out that Kari recorded the whole thing.

"You are so dead Kari" Tai said glaring at his sister

"Oh come on Tai, I couldn't resist" Kari said smiling

"I could you let her do this to me TK" Tai said

TK held his hands up in defense, "you think I could've stopped her?"

Tai looked at TK then Kari

"Good point" he said

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kari asked with a huff

"Nothing Kari, it jus that you can be scary when provoked" Tai said

"Provoked? Tai I didn't know you knew that word" Mimi said in a teasing tone

"Hey, that's low" Tai said

The others laughed at Mimi's teasing

"Fine, you guys aren't getting any dessert" Tai said

"Really Tai, not even me?" Sora asked

"Not even you" Tai said

Sora moved from her chair and sat in Tai lap as she whispered in Tai's ear. You could see Tai's face getting redder by the second and made you wonder what she was saying to Tai.

"F-fine you can have d-dessert" Tai stuttered out

"How'd she do that?" Izzy asked

"Feminine wiles" Mimi said

TK and Izzy looked at Mimi with a look of confusion.

"We'll tell you when you're older" Kari said

Once dessert was served everyone was now in the living room relaxing. Tai and Sora were snuggled up on the couch, Izzy and Mimi were sitting in one of the chairs, well Izzy was sitting in the chair with Mimi sitting on his lap, leaving TK and Kari on the floor. Everything was quiet as they enjoyed their dessert, the only thing that was happening was TK and Kari shooting each other looks.

"Okay, what's going on with you two?" Sora asked, as she was fed up with the glances

"What do you mean Sora?" Kari asked

"Come on, something is going on. You two have been shooting one another looks for a while" Mimi said

"Should we tell them?" Kari asked turning to TK

"I have a better idea" TK said smiling

Kari smiled back since she knew what was TK's 'better idea'. They leaned in and kissed shocking the other two couples in the room.

"What the hell" Tai shouted

This of course broke TK and Kari's kiss

"What Tai, I thought you wanted me to get together with TK" Kari said with her arms around TK's neck

"I did, but when did it al happen?" Tai asked

"Oh, on the day Sora was chasing you" TK said

"You've been together for that long and were able to keep it a secret" Mimi said shocked

TK and Kari nodded

Tai had his head in his hands shaking. Sora put an arm around to comfort her boyfriend only to find him laughing.

"Tai, are you alright?" Sora asked

Tai began to laugh hysterically freaking everyone in the room out.

"He's finally lost" Izzy said

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of this story. My god, I never thought it would take me so long to finish this one. I hope you like it. I apologize if it's not a very good ending, but I just wanted to get this done. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
